reincarnate
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: Kagome wasn't with the gang in the fudle era Kikyo realized what happened two years after she pinned Inu to the tree and succumstances bring her and Miroku and sango's deaths... in the present Inu and Shippo in the same grade... InuKags
1. Chapter 1

It's been years since Kikyo and I battled Naraku with Miroku Sango and Shippo. The only one that's alive now is Shippo he's become my best friend I took care of him ever since me and Kikyo found him as an orphan. Kikyo being the kind Miko she's always been she helped me fit in with the humans and we got rid of the jewel together. I wonder if she'd still be with me be by my side if Naraku hadn't have brought her and the others down with him in the final battle. Shippo and I helped each other threw the dark and depressing days after. It was hard on both of us losing them. Kikyo only put the beads on me because I was impulsive but she wanted to take them off by the end but I wouldn't let her I was attached to her and the beads...

"InuYasha I would like you to answer this why do you come to school if you don't plan on listening or doing the work?" asked My teacher.

"Oh um I have no choice in the matter." I told her leaning back in my chair.

"Nice one Inu." Shippo said holding out his hand giving me a high five.

"How can you two brag about being the best writers in the school without handing in a single paper?" She asked

"It's been proven" Inu said... "Remember the assignment you liked that had the name Trinity flaruse? That was Shippo in a weird day."

"What about you what have you written?" she asked.

"Ma'am Inu can't show anyone his writing...With his attitude and past he can't write anything but; dark, depressing, suicide, and war stories..." Shippo said.

"If you really want to see my writing then take it..." Inu said handing her a black folder

"Inu you know you gave the last person to read that had nightmares and I think they ended up in a mental institute because of the darkness in it..." Shippo said.

"Oh Shippo shove it a little you have a note book just like it... We write with our mood and the darkness never leaves me alone like it does you..." I shot at him.

"I know Inu the dark won't leave you and it will me... it makes sense though..." Shippo said.

"This is remarkable... and you make this up?" she asked sitting on her desk.

"Yeah it is awesome... stop there don't read on to page 12 that's when the one guy started to go insane... Inu you need to burn that notebook I know it's got your writing on it but it's too dangerous to keep if it gets in someones hand other than ours..." Shippo said.

There was a knock on the door. The teacher got up handing me my notebook and going to the door. "good morning this is a new student and she will be in this English class..." the principal told her.

"Kikyo..." I said softly with a look of confusion and hurt...

"It has to be her but how? she died a long time ago" Shippo said sheet white...

"What are you guys talking about...? Now miss would you please introduce yourself and tell us something interesting about yourself" the teacher told her...

"My Name is Kagome Higurashi...and I've been home schooled up till now." she said.

"What the hell no one could look exactly like her no one... how could this be?" Shippo said.

"What's that Shippo?" the teacher asked seeing our ghostly white faces and hearing Shippo talking to himself...

"She looks exactly like someone we used to know... She was killed..." Shippo told her in disbelieve that someone could be this like her without being her...

"No Kikyo was cuter... but she smells and stands like her..." I said with my head on the desk determined to not look at her.

"Oh go sit in shit" she told me and to everyone's surprise I fell to the floor with enough force that the tiles on the floor under me turned to dust and made me cough...

"There's no mistake you have to be Kikyo..." Shippo said...

"What the hell is it with this you two and this Kikyo? I'm not her whoever she is. I'm Ka go me no one else." she said getting inches from Shippo's face...

"Oh then tell me how you, Miko, can do that because there's only one person that can invoke those beads of subjugation and that is Kikyo!" Shippo argued.

"Shippo don't it can't be her... death took her we saw that... we buried her years ago... even if she was alive still she wouldn't look the same" I said once the dust cleared.

"...but how? it only works for her... Kaede even tried and she's miko too... Kikyo was the only one." Shippo replied...

"I know that Shippo... its something I can't explain but its not her." I said looking at my black book...

the class went on and the bell finally rang to go out... "Hey Kagome I'm sorry can we like totally start over cuz it was just kind of a shock that you look so much like Kikyo and like I said she's dead... So you brought back some painful memories for me and InuYasha cuz we where friends." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry... I had no clue" Kagome said.

"Kagome it's ok. I'm sorry for earlier you wanna hang out with us sometime...?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah ok sounds cool." Kagome said.

"Shippo how dare you?" Inu slipped as he passed head down not looking at him

"What's his problem?" Kagome asked.

"Oh him he's just upset... he's a little suicidal and seeing you today gave him a shock he got the way he is now because of Kikyo you know the girl I mistook you for...she used to be his girlfriend... She died in his arms from wounds one of the people who was fighting against us her body was deeply mangled. She took a real beating because he had to go do something." Shippo said, "That's why he won't look at you and like I said those beads reacted to her telling him to sit but I thought it was some kind of voice imprint thing but I guess it wasn't... hold on I've gottta go check on him he's the only one I have he basically adopted me."

"It has to be it there's no other way..." Inu said looking in the schools bathroom mirrors crying... "Why now why when I'm planning a date? You want me to live in confusion forever?"

"InuYasha what's the matter..." Shippo said.

"Kami... the gods really are hating me right now and you're trying to replace her with that imitation" InuYasha said and Shippo noticed he had cut his wrists.

"Inu I'm not trying to replace her. You have to get over her she's been dead for centuries..." Shippo said covering Inu's wrists, "Inu I think Kagome may have been sent to fix your heart...".

"Yeah right to tare it up into more pieces more like it she's human..."Inu said slipping to the floor.

His hands caught in his hair he pulled out his mp3 out of hiding and into his front pocket under his shirt and put the buds in his ears listening to animal I've become he walked out to see Kagome just out the door and Hit her leaving a bruise causing a crowd to gather. Shippo walked out behind him.

"Kagome are you alright? I'm sorry he's just not himself he really wouldn't do something like that it's just he hurts..." Shippo said.

"Well he seems like a charmer" Kagome said sarcastically as he walked away.

"Kikyo my love I knew you'd trick death!" Koga said holding her close groping her.

"Koga get your hands off her." Inu said suddenly back.

"No Mutt you had your chance and you lead Kikyo death for your stupidity..."Koga said.

"Koga that Wench is not Kikyo." InuYasha said as Kagome slapped her captor.

Kagome saw his brown hair brown eyes and his mock skater clothes including his demonic qualities and screamed.

"Kagome what's your matter?" said a girl named Yuka (her next door nabor)

"He-he's not human What is he?" Kagome said shakily making Inu look at Shippo.

"Kagome you can't go shouting those things...people might think your mad you're just sensing his demonic abilities..." Shippo said.

"Shippo the wench is not sensing it she's seeing threw the charm her powers are more powerful. The wench sees what Koga really looks like." InuYasha said.

"What do you mean? And how dare you Call me/ Kagome that?!" Kagome and Yuka asked slapping him.

"You're a priestess didn't you know? A strong one at that And... never mind." InuYasha said changing his mind about telling her what he was about to say shaking his head.

"InuYasha if what you're saying about Kagome seeing threw the charms it true she's just as strong as Kikyo was with her powers." Shippo said.

"Shut up don't use both those names in the same sentence!" InuYasha said punching Shippo and clawing at his arm making blood flow down his arm and he wrote something on his arm with his blood.

"What's your problem? Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo Shippo told me what happened get over it it's not like it was your fault I'm really getting sick of you!" Kagome said walking into the girls bathroom.

She plopped down in one of the stalls and started to cry. She hated it when people got violent She hated the sight of blood. She remembered death a note in hand a cigar in his mouth sitting down against the wall sword in his hand cut wounds on his wrist across all the major arteries he'd done it when everyone was gone from the house and Kagome was the first one to get back.

Kagome cried but for the life of her she couldn't get the boy named InuYasha out of her head. The way he said Kikyo when she walked in the door. The way he insulted her just made her blood boil. 'How dare he?! He is kinda cute... with his chiseled body... the way he talks and clings to his notebook what are you thinking?! he hates you' Kagome thought crying.

"Kagome are you ok?" Yuka said from outside the stall knowing why Kagome had been crying having had to watch the police carry out her father's body when she was five.

"Kagome I know he made you remember but from what I know he's already got a date planned I've been trying to persuade him he'd be doing more pain for other people but I can't convince him of anything he has no family that gives a shit and Shippo isn't exactly an anchor for him though they've known each other for a long time..." Yuka explained to Kagome who refused to come out.

"He's such an asshole!" Kagome cried 'but he does seem so alone and lonely and I bet Shippos right He's just this way because of grieve.'

"I think you might be able to reach him..." Yuka said back on the stall door and Kagome suddenly opened it and dodged her friend who hit the wall. Kagome washed her face making her friend jealous because she realized Kagome's skin is flawless except the bruise and she doesn't wear makeup.

"InuYasha would you quit that... I hate it when you do that... I think your gonna be selfish and take your own life on me... plus you just made a perfectly innocent girl see blood for probably the first time." Shippo said.

It wasn't the first time she saw blood..." Said Yuka who had just walked back out of the bathroom and Slapped InuYasha.

"What the hell did you do that for?" InuYasha said.

"Wake up Shippo doesn't want you to die and you just made Kagome remember something... that she shouldn't have had to see in the first place." Yuka said confronting him.

"What?" InuYasha said confused as he saw Kagome walk out of the girls bathroom smelling her tears and feeling bad about what he did and what he's been planning for a while now. InuYasha being his impulsive self ran after Kagome to get some answers.

"InuYasha!" Yuka yelled.

He caught up with Kagome and didn't know what to say. "Wench what's your problem?"

"Will you Quit calling me wench I have a damn name and you know it's Kah goh meh! Go away bastard I hate people like you... damn Emo..." Kagome said her had went flying towards his face but he grabbed her wrist.

"So what so wrong with being emo?" InuYasha asked.

"Because..." Kagome said trying to get her arm out of his hand.

"Because isn't an answer..." InuYasha said.

"Shut up I hate Emos!" Kagome said and started to cry again and he leaned forward...

"Please don't cry.." he said his face inches from hers and he closed his eyes...

"What are you doing?" Kagome said suddenly and Slapped him away from her.

"Ow what was that for?!" InuYasha asked a few feet from her now.

"You where trying to kiss me I hate you remember!" Kagome said backing up as he took a step closer to her...and he laughed

"You don't hate me...I can smell your emotion..." InuYasha said getting closer and she hit a locker trying to go back away from him again.

"You can what...?" Kagome said standing there against a locker InuYasha in front of her.

"You heard me... I can smell your emotions..." InuYasha said holding the back of her head.

Kagome standing there scared having no place to go and no one in the area to help her get away from this weird guy but he suddenly left without a word.

"What was that about?" Kagome said looking at her hand...

'She's scared of intimacy and blood makes her sad she hates Emos... but she is already falling in love with me...' InuYasha thought with a smirk on his face felling like he needs a winter fling.

The bell for the next class went off and Kagome was in his second class too and he wrote in his other notebook which was red and put in a sketch of Kagome in the margins...

She was determined not to look at me even though I could tell she wanted to. Which just made me want to laugh but the teacher was talking and I would of gotten in trouble...

'When she said she hated me it just made me want to kiss her... hum I wonder what she'll do next to make me feel like that...' InuYasha thought writing something in the notebook.

Eventually class got out and Shippo walked up to meet InuYasha for lunch and Kagome flinched as InuYasha walked past her Shippo noticed this and asked InuYasha "What the hell did you do to make Kagome afraid of you?."

InuYasha shrugged and they left to grab some food. Kagome had lunch so she went to the commons and saw what her options where cafeteria food which Yuka had warned her about getting or getting something out of the machines. So she walked to the machines and got some durritos cooler ranch flavor and some peanuts. And saw a Mountain dew machine she walked over and bumped into someone seeing long silver hair she froze...

"Hello Kagome..." InuYasha said after turning to face her and Shippo smelt her paralyzing fear for his friend and wondered why she was acting that way when he was being semi friendly... she suddenly turned and got a Mountain dew and ran away from us.

"What's the matter with her?" Shippo asked me strait out.

"She says she hates Emos... for some reason..." InuYasha said.

"Emo's as in you? Why?" Shippo asked.

"She wouldn't tell..." InuYasha said and Kagome's friend was behind him so he turned around grabbed her arm and asked, "What is her problem with Emo's?"

"It's not My place to tell you... I hate Emos for the same reason..." Yuka said.

"Something to do with suicide...?" InuYasha said letting her go...and she ran to Kagome's side...

"What?" Shippo asked...

"Yuka is less than friendly with me because she thinks I'll commit suicide...She's been trying to Find A reason to get me to stop hurting myself..." InuYasha said blankly.

"Yuka you didn't tell him right?" Kagome said as her friend walked up to her...

"Huh?" Yuka asked looking up not knowing her friend saw what had happened.

"InuYasha... about my dad..." Kagome said, "I saw him grab you..."

"Oh.. No I didn't tell him I didn't think you where watching..." Yuka said.

"Yuka I'm scared..." Kagome confessed...

"What? Why?...Kagome..." Yuka asked...

"Yuka after I walked out of the bathroom you saw that he fallowed me...he asked me 'What's your problem Wench?' I told him not to call me wench and reminded him what my name is and told him to go away and I hate emos... He asked me why I hate emos I told him because but he insisted I give him a real answer I started to cry... then he had the nerve to ask me not to cry and tried to kiss me but I slapped him..."

"He tried to kiss you?" Yuka said...taking all the information in.

"That's not it... after I slapped him he asked me what that was for and I reminded him that I hate him...he laughed and said that I don't hate him and that he can smell my emotion..." Kagome continued.

"That pompous idiot presuming to tell you how you feel..." Yuka said.

"Yuka he was right though..." Kagome said.

"What? Kagome you don't hate him...?" Yuka asked...

"I- I don't know... When he went to kiss me I almost didn't stop him... At that moment I only could think about how scared I was that he was acting like that and that I was against a locker in an empty hall with him in front of me..." Kagome said looking down.

"Your mom won't like it if you do decide you like him..." Yuka said

"Yeah I know it's just I'm pretty sure his friend is right and that he acts this way because he's broken..." Kagome said swinging her legs and she saw long silver hair and froze you again.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot my dis but it's ff.n deal it's obious we don't own everything here it's called fan written so yeah

"Hey Yuka what's up?" asked a voice and it wasn't InuYasha so she looked up in curiosity...

"Oh hey Sesshomaru..." Yuka said.

"What's the matter with her?" Sesshomaru asked...

"Oh it's just this guy named InuYasha is scaring her..." Yuka said.

"InuYasha?" Sesshomaru said blinking his eyes a couple times... then grabbed his brother who was passing by... "You mean him?"

"Uh how'd you know?" Yuka asked...

"What the hell did you do to this poor girl!!! Answer Me InuYasha Akane Tasho!" Sesshomaru yelled at him...

"What? Come on I haven't done much of anything..." InuYasha said... "Jeez go tattle to Sesshomaru..."

"Obviously you have done something she's scared of you..." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh yeah point that out I already knew that..." InuYasha scoffed and got out of Sesshomaru's grasp then from a distance stuck out his tong and disappeared from sight.

"Was that his full name you just said? How did you know it?" Yuka asked...

"Oh yeah I haven't mentioned it to you have I?..." Sesshomaru said.

"What?" Kagome asked interested...

"Inu is my half-brother... I can't stand him... not to mention the way he acts... " Sesshomaru said sitting down next to the girls.

"Please tell me you live with him..." Yuka said.

"I told you I don't like him no he lives alone with that Shippo kid... they act like father and son or brothers sometimes..." Sesshomaru said.

"Why does he live alone what about his or your parents?" Yuka asked...

"All dead...I'm the only family he really has... but he would rather starve than be anywhere near me...So why so interested?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well I want to find something other than the squirt to make sure he doesn't do something stupid..." Yuka said.

"Oh good luck with that he always does stupid things... you know what she reminds me of his last girlfriend... what did he do to you? By the way" Sesshomaru said.

"I've heard." Kagome said her mouth dry...

"Did he hit you?" Sesshomaru asked seeing the bruise she had...

"We- ell yeah b- but..." Kagome studdered...

"What else has he done?" Sesshomaru said urgently seriously.

"Sesshomaru is your brother bipolar?" Yuka asked...

"Not that I know of but he does have three personalities normal kinda Bipolarish you could call it moody if you wanna be kind about it. his kindest side which can only come out once a month... then his maniac that you stay clear of it you can tell when another personality has taken over he changes a little physically why?" he asked looking at Yuka...

"From what she told me he was acting like maybe it... by the way her name is Kagome she's my nabor... Kagome this is Sesshomaru..." Yuka said.

"Oh... Nice to meet you... I hope InuYasha wasn't scaring way from the rest of us..." Sesshomaru said and bowed... "Now if you excuse me I must go meet up with some people on business..."

"Note to self Koga Shippo Sesshomaru... demons. but InuYasha... He's not demon but to be related to Sesshomaru like that he has to be..." Kagome said out loud.

"What?" Yuka said.

"Um I can sense his aura he's definitely demon but InuYasha's aura isn't of a demon..." Kagome said.

"Hey Yuka!" called two girls.

"Hey girls this is Kagome... you must forgive her she has a lot on her mind and she's new..."

"My name's Umi and this is Eri..."

"Yeah hello Umi and Eri I might not remember them next time I see you..." Kagome warned...

"It's fine you have enough on your mind I can tell..." Umi said understanding

"Is it a guy? Are you having problems with a boyfriend?" asked Eri.

"Well it is a guy but He's not my boyfriend..." Kagome said.

"Aw too bad...so is he a jerk?" Eri asked sitting down...

"Well yeah but there's something else about him..." Kagome said

"You like him don't you?" the guys asked...

"Rrrrrr I hate him. I hate him. I hate. I hate...I...He's everything I detest..." Kagome said losing her fire in the middle but getting it back...

"It sounds like your trying to tell yourself that you hate him... its really a fine line between love and hate..." Said Eri her hands together sparkle eyed.

"Shippo what the hell are you dragging me here for..." InuYasha said not seeing Kagome...

"Apologize for what ever you did to scare her..." Shippo said suddenly pushing him to Kagome...

"I've done nothing to apologize for!" InuYasha said to Shippo and ran after him... and he dropped his really old black notebook...

"Hey you dropped this!" Kagome called but he was long gone... so she picked it up and saw something on the cover... Kikyo's memories... in small cursive letters...

"let me see that..." Yuka said holding her hand out for the notebook...

"No come on It's his notebook and you'll probably probe it for information I'll see you later..." Kagome said leaving everyone there confused.

"I'm gonna kill you ya little pest..." InuYasha said as Shippo dodged him.

"Kagome..." Shippo said seeing her just standing there after he changed direction...and both the guys came to a stop and stood there...

"What are you doing here...?" Shippo asked.

"Hey how'd you get that?!" InuYasha yelled at her...

"You dropped it when you started to chase Shippo...I didn't open it if it makes you feel better" Kagome told him holding it out.

He grabbed it taking it from her quickly..."Thanks..." he said looking quite ashamed

"No problem..?" Kagome said as a long awkward pause fallowed her... they where on a platform between the stairs.

"Ok? I guess I'll leave now" Shippo said... feeling some really tense tension... and took off thinking about how they where reacting to each other...

"Won't you tell me why you hate Emos?" InuYasha asked...

"My dad..." Kagome said tearing up... and he grabbed a hold of her hand.

"What about him?" InuYasha asked in her ear...

"He was Emo and he killed himself...In my house with a sword he had but never used... I came home to that..." Kagome said a knot in her throat...

"I'm sorry Kagome" InuYasha said suddenly hugging her.

"Uh... InuYasha?" Kagome said...

"Hum?" he asked.

"When did you start calling me my name? Why are you acting like this..." Kagome asked suddenly.

"Kagome I did before... and Why am I? I don't Know... Why are you letting me hold you?" he countered...

"Be- because... " Kagome said blushing realizing that she had been letting him hold her...

"Because you didn't realize I was? You know it." InuYasha said trying to be confident even though he didn't feel that way...

"Well yeah I didn't realize... InuYasha what are you? I don't mean it in a mean way but your not demon but your not human and..." Kagome said confused...

"Yeah I'm not either but I'm a little of both... Sesshomaru told you guys of my different personalities... it clearly defines the difference... my normal self the only side you've seen the Hanyou...

The demon side I can't control it's the side that no one wants to see... the human side every girls wish I swear..."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked... looking up at him from his lap.

"I mean my human side is really romantic sensitive and all that shit..." InuYasha said.

"Oh really and what do you call this?" Kagome said looking at him.. "You hardly know me...but you're holding me and we're talking..."

"Yeah my personality starts changing in the middle of the day tonight I'll be human I'm between a transformation I'm sorry If I hurt you this morning... I was just afraid... I've lost almost everyone I care about and my other sides have been building brick walls up to block people getting too close to me. They are afraid of loss which is what always happens when your lifespan is as long as mine." InuYasha said.

"Oh poor guy." Kagome said looking at his face seeing him open up as if he was a book telling a story...

"I've lost everyone but Shippo" InuYasha said and she turned to face him and hugged her just noticing that the hall had cleared completely... "Crap Well history won't be anything now she'd just send me out to the hall as soon as I get there... who do you have now?"

"Um Mrs Tenslehoff for science..." Kagome told him...

"She would too... Hey instead of staying by our classes after we get kicked out how about we meet here and we can hang out on the top of the building..." InuYasha suggested...

"Ok sure I'll see ya..."Kagome said and she made her way threw the empty halls to classroom 253a... she knocked on the door and saw Yuka there...

"Miss. Higurashi I presume I'm not gonna be easy on you just because you're new out once this class starts don't even try and come in." said the teacher...

"Fine I understand... Mrs. Tenslehoff..." Kagome said and left the room and went back to the place seeing Inu waiting.

"She just told me to stay out seeing me in the doorway..." InuYasha explained and took her hand taking out a card and putting it in a maintenance elevator an Id as a key.

"How'd you get that?" Kagome asked...

"I have a job fixing things here after everyone leaves...have to pay for the basic bills someway..." InuYasha said while they waited to get on the top floor and only 2 floors are supposed to be reachable for students...

"This school has so many surprises sometimes it's scary but nothings really dangerous unless you are completely alone and human don't be scared as long as I'm with you though ok?" InuYasha said turning to her holding her hand.

"I'm not scared... where are we?" Kagome said truthfully as she fallowed him threw a room filled with different pipes and then something suddenly came flying out from behind one and InuYasha caught a sparrow and made it leave.

"You'll see." InuYasha said making his way across the room and finding a number pad next to a door he dialed five numbers too fast for Kagome to tell what he hit . The green light turned on and you heard a click InuYasha turned the knob of the door and Kagome got blinded with a sudden bright light.

"Welcome to the rooftop greenhouse..." InuYasha said helping her out.

"Oh how beautiful." Kagome said looking around seeing all sorts of plants including some bamboo, baby Sakura trees, strawberry plants, and Iris's.

"Thank you it's late in the season but I've been taking good care of them." InuYasha said...

"What's this?" Kagome asked pointing to a little tree.

"That is a sapling from a god tree..." InuYasha said looking at the sapling with a mixture of emotions.

"You know what I live on the Higurashi shrine with a god tree on it. It's got this weird engraving on it no one knows anything about it" Kagome said turning to him looking at him.

"It does? does it look like kanji but it doesn't make sense if you try to read it? This it?" InuYasha asked pulling out a paper with a form of old writing on it... the meaning wouldn't make sense if you tried reading it in modern day.

"Yeah exactly how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome it's a grave marker... I should stop by... It's been too long..." InuYasha said.

"Who is buried there...? What does this writing mean?" Kagome asked.

"This tree was planted in honor of Izziyo my daughter and a mother who died right here protecting her son from a angry mob... under these roots lay four bodies the first being the mother of honor and the other three are her some of her son's friends and comrades Kikyo dearest love... Miroku and Sango friends in unrequited love... all friends and comrades in the final battle to stop the evil Naraku from creating even more terror. All four pure hearted some more than others please my friends find happiness" InuYasha said not looking at her and shoveling soil from a pot and putting it back into the same pot...

"So Kikyo your girlfriend... but that writing has been there for centuries and no one can read that... not even language professors" Kagome said.

"A few demons and Hanyous could Shippo wrote part of it and Izziyo's father wrote the wrote the first bit of inscription... I couldn't write... not that I didn't know how but I was just a little too um... upset... at either time... I'm sorry..." InuYasha Said and the bell rang and he left with her tagging along behind him heading to her history class

Yuka came up too see Kagome walking "Hey Kagome why where you late I thought you'd get there before me."

"Oh I was returning that notebook..." Kagome said.

"Kagome you're a little to nice to that guy he hit you..." Yuka said grabbing Kagome by the shoulders and shaking her... Kagome suddenly realized Yuka had been talking to her

"Um ok yeah sure..." Kagome said out of it.

"Kagome so what happened after you gave the guy his notebook..." Eri asked walking up...

"Um well not much I returned it and both of us where late for our classes..." Kagome said

"So what did you go find him and hang out then?" Eri asked .

"Well yeah I did..." Kagome said looking away from Yuka.

"Kagome... well how did he act this time?"Yuka asked.

"He was nice to me... Yuka if you see him near the god tree tell me but don't make him leave... I have reasons to believe he has ties to the tree and ground itself..." Kagome said to her friend...

"What do you mean?" Yuka asked...

"He knows the writing on it..." Kagome said...

"Yo Kagome how ya been.." Shippo said passing.

"Shippo does this look familiar to you?" Kagome asked holding out the paper InuYasha had had...

"How'd you get this? Where have you seen this carving? Do you even know what it says..? please tell me" Shippo asked sad.

"That carving is on a tree on Kagome's property...It's actually writing?"Yuka said..

"Kagome's property Inu knows this doesn't he? Yes it's a really old form of kanji called Garnto" Shippo said "I wrote most of it...Kagome may I come and visit..."

"Yeah sure not like it'd be right to not let you it's Garnto huh? Yeah I know what it says..." Kagome told Shippo

"Since when have you known what it says..." Yuka asked...

"InuYasha had to have said something to her maybe Sesshomaru very few people now would be able to tell you that..." Shippo said.

"So what does it say?"Yuka and Eri asked...

"I'm not telling exactly... There's graves there... four people each known by InuYasha... Izziyo Kikyo Miroku and Sango...I didn't Know Izziyo but that was long before I met InuYasha..." Shippo said.

"So you know where the graves are again?" Sesshomaru said. After he appeared out of thin air... "the wretch and your friends..."

"Don't you dare call her that..." Shippo said turning to see a pissed off InuYasha.

"Sesshomaru say that again I dare you I'll rip out your damn throat..."InuYasha said...

"That ho, bitch, and home wrecker deserves it...I hope her soul is in the deepest depths of hell." Sesshomaru said and InuYasha punched him hard enough both his knuckle and his half brother's shoulder was bleeding.

"Sesshomaru that crossed the line it wasn't her fault..." Shippo said.

"What my father's death Oh hell yes it was..."Sesshomaru said.

"Hum?" The girls asked.

"Oh yeah it's thanks to him and his dear Izziyo that our father is gone..." Sesshomaru said.

"I know what happened don't you dare blame her..." InuYasha said.

"What happened? Was she a girlfriend..." Yuka asked...

"Izziyo... ew gross that would be so wrong... Inu and Izziyo... Izziyo was ..." Shippo said

"Shippo silence...It's mine to tell not yours tonight is the new moon by the way..." InuYasha said turning and leaving.

"Ok... if you need anything just let me know ok? Does that mean your already acting that way? Hum? You're acting like it..." Shippo said

"Fine I'll let you know... I guess...maybe" InuYasha said over his shoulder...

"So who's Izziyo?" Yuka asked...

"Let's just say she was beautiful and kind but wasn't a girlfriend...they where really close InuYasha's father and Izziyo... and Inu and her herself... I know what I do because of how close Kikyo and InuYasha where... it's sad how broken he's been over her I mean Kikyo... I don't know why he still here he usually skips the second half of school on the day before the new moon..." Shippo said shaking his head looking at the spot InuYasha disappeared from...

"Why?" Yuka asked...

"Usually everything comes back to memory just so much worse for him than usual then probably guilt for not been to that grave for like ever hits him and all that stuff... he never comes back to our place until morning... and he always has roses wilting in his hands with all the thrones still on them gripping them so hard that his hand is bleeding and the flowers are crushed... I suppose he was out all night looking for their graves...we lost track of that tree a long time ago I feel bad every time he comes home... it's terrible you can just tell how bad he's broken when you see that..." Shippo said...

"Oh... " Kagome said looking down at the floor...

"Broken about what?" asked Eri looking at Shippo..

"He's had a hard life I'm not sure how he even got by without a therapist all those years I respect how long he's lasted having been this broken more than half his life... I'm sorry It's really not my place but really what he needs I doubt he'd take... I have no right to tell you anything about him" Shippo said

"What does he need?" Yuka asked Shippo as he turned to leave.

"It's not your concern He can't have it unless he opens up anyway... Maybe the beads recognize something else... Maybe Something I can't comprehend..." Shippo said walking backwards away.

"What was that?" Yuka asked...

"The necklace he wears... they're beads of subjugation his last girlfriend was the only one who could activate them... it confused them both when it activated to me..." Kagome said.

"Why only you and this other girl..." Eri said.

"I don't have an idea but I can tell Shippo thinks it means something..." Kagome said.

"He thinks it means something... do you?" Yuka asked grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Not really but they know a lot more than me or you..." Kagome said...

"What do you mean, Kagome?" Yuka asked

"Um well it's not like we've been around as long as them..." Kagome mumbled

"We need to get to our last class..." Yuka said and they went to their last class of the day and Kagome wouldn't concentrate.. his words kept going threw her head.' my other sides are afraid of loss which happens when your lifespan is as long as mine... he seems so utterly alone '

the final bell rang and everyone left Kagome and Yuka left for their homes Shippo tagged along to pay some respects and had bought some flowers on the way...

"So you're gonna tag along and then what?" Yuka asked.

"Well I kinda want to hang out with you guys plus I'm a little worried about InuYasha I know for a fact he'll come even if he doesn't feel guilty... finding again a place where so much of his roots have been... plus the fact that despite every thing that's happened there it's been his favorite place for as long as I can remember but I'm not sure He'll be ok once he sees the grounds...though" Shippo said.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"That place had once been a battle field we both had fought in..." Shippo said

His words make Kagome nervous 'maybe I shouldn't have been so open to him... I think either way he'd end up pathetic looking...'

"So Shippo Sesshomaru said that InuYasha changes physically when InuYasha's personality changes..." Yuka said..

"It so doesn't happen all at once... his personality changes first then his abilities change after that his appearance changes." Shippo said.

"Oh really how does he look?" Kagome asked...

"Um well I'd have to use my powers to show you...I'm not really got at explaining" Shippo said

"Ok..." Kagome said and suddenly there was three Shippo's and each one of them took a different form...

"Ok So This is how he looks normally..." said the first shippo

"This is how he looks another time... what triggers this personality is anger, hate, or possibly a life threatening situation..." Shippo number two said.

"This is the side that's like really really sweet... well he's the one that has been working it's way out today..." Shippo number three said then they all merged into one Shippo...

"Did that last one have a different hair color?" Yuka asked.

"Um yeah it did... don't ask how... it's really possible..." Shippo said

They went to Kagome's house and sat in living room until dark then Kagome fallowed Shippo outside and sat down as Shippo sat behind the tree...


	3. Chapter 3

dear readers I just have a bit and you check the name of the site FAN fiction The caracters aren't mine but the story line is mine

InuYasha stumbled up the steps of the Higurashi shrine took a liquor bottle from his jacket pocket and drank the whole thing threw it in a garbage can that he'd tripped over and clumsily put upright and was leaning on it... he looked at a place on the ground...

"Miroku..." he changed the position of his head slightly to the side "Sango...?"

"Shippo are you ok?" InuYasha said looking at the ground a little farther off and moving a little...

"Thank god he's alright..." InuYasha said as he turned to his right side "Your not dead yet wolf... Oh go crawl into a whole and die...well your an asshole too"

"You're calling a humans name I thought you where too good for humans Sesshomaru..." InuYasha said smirking...

"What Shippo?" InuYasha said as he turned... "No She can't be..." InuYasha turned to the spot where Kagome was...

"Oh shit... Kagome move..." Shippo said suddenly...

"What?" Kagome said turning her head...

Then she felt someone lift her up... "No InuYasha you need to snap out of it now your drunk and at the battle sight... you can't.. your hallucinating..." Shippo called suddenly...

InuYasha not hearing the real Shippo and he was crying and lowered his face to Kagome's "Kikyo I'm sorry... it's all my fault and you lost your life... I'm sorry I'm such a fool... I love you..." and a tear hit Kagome's cheek... and he brought his lips to Kagome's...

"InuYasha damn you Snap out of it!!!" Shippo yelled and InuYasha looked up to see an older Shippo...

"Shippo?" InuYasha asked returning to his senses and looking down to his arms to see Kagome in his arms shocked scared and sad...

"Damn uh... uh... I'm sorry... ? Excuse me... I have to... um..." InuYasha said leaving.

"It's ok it's not your fault..." Kagome said getting out of his arms and going to the drinking fountain...

"I had a feeling something might happen if you came back here and I knew you would... I'm sorry I couldn't get you to snap out of it..." Shippo said...

"It's fine I'm sorry I'm drunk and I was remembering walking the battlefield I once tread I'm Sorry I..." InuYasha said looking Kagome in the eyes...

"It's fine I could understand." Kagome said looking into his sorrow filled eyes.

"Why here?" InuYasha asked suddenly... turning to the tree and pulling some incense out of a pocket and a lighter out of another... his hands shaking he tried to light some and Kagome steadied his hands and helped him light them... "Thank you..." InuYasha said looking up to Kagome's eyes...

"It's ok..." Kagome said.

"No it's not..." InuYasha said quietly.

"InuYasha... I promise you can depend on me you know that after all the stuff we both lived threw I know you better than anyone right now...you need to open up...it's not a open up or I'll make you... It's either open up or you'll cause something to shut down completely... most likely your heart killing you in seconds... please just open up poppa... " Shippo said looking in InuYasha's eyes making InuYasha cringe...

"You know that a demon or Hanyou can willingly kill themselves out of their misery overcoming them completely... please I'm sick of not being able to be sure you're alive in the morning unless I check all your vital signs and making you wake up..." Shippo pleaded, "Settle your past and find a future..."

"I'm sorry I put you threw this Shippo but I can't even pull myself together right now..." InuYasha said resting against the roots of the trees not really able to move his face pressed up against the tree... and a tear slid down his cheek... "I'm really sorry your childhood is becoming so unbearable I'm sorry I can never forgive myself..."

"InuYasha It's ok I'm worried for you is all..." Shippo said...

"Here I am letting your life fall into something like this...I don't deserve anything but death." InuYasha said not moving...

Yuka lurking in the shadows was listening and watching as all of this happened and she was on an emotional drop seeing this guy like this was hard to take... and all his harbored sadness and hate toward himself.

"We should go..." Shippo told Kagome and headed strait to Yuka and dragged them both inside Kagome's house.

"Kagome I'm home..." Kagome's mom called... "Oh hey did you leave something black over by the god tree... hello who is this?"

"I'm Shippo and the black spot by the tree is my friend InuYasha... please ignore him for right now... it wouldn't be wise..." Shippo said.

"I'm sorry to say but I've found out what the writing says..."Kagome told her mom...

"Yeah I'm not exactly the age I look..." Shippo said. "though I'm about 150 years younger than InuYasha... I'm 420 years old...I wrote half of that writing..."

"What does it say...?" Kagome's mother asked...

"This tree was planted in honor of Izziyo my daughter and a mother who died right here protecting her son from a angry mob..." Shippo started...

"Under these roots lay four bodies the first being the mother of honor and the other three are her son's friends and comrades Kikyo dearest love... Miroku and Sango friends in unrequited love... all friends and comrades in the final battle to stop the evil Naraku from creating even more terror. All four pure hearted some more than others please my friends find happiness... I believe that's what you wrote..." InuYasha said from the doorway... "Yes there's actually been four bodies there along with a terrible battle field..."

"That's terrible..." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"So what I don't understand?"

"Only one person could save me..." InuYasha said.

"beads of subjugation... Inu do you know something about them that I don't..." Shippo asked.

"They react to only A soul..." InuYasha gulped and looked away from the room... "One soul for all eternity reincarnated or not... "

"You mean...?" Shippo asked.

"Are you implying something?" Yuka asked and InuYasha left the house.

"I wondered... you are similar to 'her' but not the same..." Shippo said to Kagome and she went outside he was there on the roots looking at the bleak darkness.

"InuYasha tell me about your past please..." Kagome said.

"Well I was completely orphaned when I was five... I had to hide from those who would have killed me I ended up seeing some messed up things at a young age running, fighting, and surviving.. the first 198 years of my life. Sesshomaru used to try and kill me... I met Kikyo and I was happy for the first time in my life since my fifth b-day... then Naraku came and made us think the other betrayed them... I was sealed to this tree...for 2 years. She realized what he did and we ended up going after him he killed so many innocent people months at a time we'd always find some kind of wrong he committed whether killing people or forcing others to do his bidding...

'"You bastard Naraku making Sango's dead brother as a PUPET gah die and go to hell already!" InuYasha said. Baring a sword at the man'

"What was that?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"What was what" InuYasha asked... and suddenly turned catching Kagome and she was on longer conscious..

"InuYasha...?" Shippo said...

"Shippo... somethings wrong..." InuYasha said and brought Kagome inside...

"What happened?" Yuka asked.

"I don't know one minute she was listening to me answer something the next she says something and collapses..." InuYasha said panicking... "Damn tree it's cursed I swear...the most compelling place in the world yet..."

"Something bad always happens there when you're around it...you sure it's not you who is 'cursed'?" Shippo said...

"Damn it you know if I start thinking it's Me the one that is cursed I'd kill myself..." InuYasha said turning to Shippo.

"Don't say that... my daughter had to find my husband dead from suicide in this room up against the wall arms sliced open..." Mrs. Higurashi said...

"I'm sorry...I know..." InuYasha said...

"We need to take her to the hospital..." Mrs. Higurashi said

"Too bad we don't have Kaede anymore she'd be able to help..." InuYasha said.

"Yeah...all that untapped knowledge...of another miko plus you know her expertise was knowledge Maybe it has something to do with her past life having to be Kikyo" Shippo said...

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Kikyo... Kagome's past life? How do you know?" Yuka said trying to take it in...

"Have you ever found blood on Kagome when she wasn't bleeding?" Shippo asked...

"No need to ask her clothes and body are soaked in blood at the moment" InuYasha said dryly... "yep past life trauma... no doubt..."

"Inu it's everywhere she was cut up..."

"I know I know don't you think I'm panicking already..." InuYasha said noticing a glowing spot "Don't tell me she still has that damn jewel we all worked so hard to get out of this world..."

Suddenly there was a cut on her side and a jewel flew out... the two girls went to pick it up... "Don't touch it silly girls..!" InuYasha said pulling out a rag and layering it five times covering his hand picking it up and placing it in Kagome's desk...

"What was that about?" Yuka asked..

"That jewel even so insignificant looking almost caused the wipe out of the world because it got out of Miko hands...Most all the early wars was over it." Shippo said.

"Not to mention it could posses anyone other than a select few I'm not taking any chances though..." InuYasha said.

"This coming from someone who planned on using the jewel himself once..." Shippo said raising an eyebrow...

"Damn it I _Had_ reasons..." InuYasha said.

"Like wanting to be the mindless killing machine full time?" Shippo asked.

"You know there was a time before that and after...and that thought was gone a long time ago... I'm me whatever personality got that." InuYasha said.

"You mean there would be a way for him to quit being schizoid?" Yuka said... "Do it..."

"It'd just backfire... the jewel becomes a curse when it's used for those kinds of purposes..." InuYasha said not looking at anyone...

"Will we have to see Midoriko again then?" Shippo asked...

"Yeah but Kagome has to wake up first and... there has to be a wish to freaking grant that will be peoples problem a wish so pure hearted to purify the jewel and it to disappear completely..." InuYasha said...

"Yeah that's the hard part...InuYasha a wish that pure hearted would have to be an act of love... and it can't be selfish love either..." Shippo said.

"Not my categories eh Shippo?"

"Possesive jerk more along the lines... you could always find a pure reason for being just plain old human..." Shippo said.

"Have to really mean the 'pure' reason ant it be the forefront you know I can't find a reason like that..." InuYasha said.

"Well yeah too true. Maybe Kagome will come up with one..."

"Why don't we just start calling Midoriko nee-chan since how it sounds like every few hundred years we'll see each other again...with my luck it'd be the truth..." InuYasha said

"Pessimistic!" Shippo called out and InuYasha lunged for him but he disappeared...

"Fine whatever I'm going outside..." InuYasha said noticing that the women where looking at him...

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed when he reached the door... "Why didn't I think of this before Shippo call Ayame I know she didn't exactly lovve Kikyo but uh... it's not like she still hate her reincarnation... and even though she's demon she's also a Miko of knowledge too..."

"Yeah she'd be the best bet..." Shippo said taking out a cell phone.

"Thanks..." Mrs. Higurashi said...

"Don't thank him until you find out why he's really doing this..."Yuka said looking at him.

"What do you take me for there's a huge difference between Kikyo and Kagome... just because I was in love with her past life doesn't mean I feel the same way about her!" InuYasha yelled...

"Didn't stop one of you from trying to kiss her did it?" Yuka said.

"That wasn't...damn it..." InuYasha said...

"Any smell at any given moment can make InuYasha do stuff he wouldn't do... Mr. Dog boy probably caught a whiff of something... It could be worse than alcohol for him even if he was about to lose his sensitive smell...you saw how he was with the alcohol didn't you Yuka?" Shippo said dialing a number...

"Damn lily's..." InuYasha said...

"Hey... yeah I know... Yes it's been a long time but you know Koga and Inu would have fought to the ends of the world... Yeah... yeah... NO Ayame let's not talk about taking Inu to get new clothes It's and emergency Miko down... Yeah uh Higurashi shrine. Yeah... I'm sorry I have to say yeah it is... she collapsed suddenly...Yeah that's what happened. Inu anything that could be the cause?" Shippo said.

"Um not that I know..."

"What where you talking about then? Cus Ayame thinks something you said could have triggered it I'm surprised just the sight of you didn't do it though..." Shippo asked after listening to something Ayame said...

"Uh...damn maybe it was His name..."

"His name you mentioned him casually?" Shippo said eyebrows...

"Not really but not like in this place after my hallucinations Naraku wouldn't come up you know better than that..." InuYasha said.

"Hallucinations...?" Mrs Higurashi said.

Everyone was quiet... "It's a long story one that I really don't want to tell..." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha it would explain to her why her daughter is at the moment covered in blood unconscious with post life trauma... " Shippo said.

"Whatever... it's really on a need to know basis not spill every detail...I'm leaving." InuYasha said walking out side...

"Shouldn't you go get him?" the girls asked...

"Naw... He won't go past the gates... He can't help but blame himself for this hearing his word actually could have caused it...plus there's the fact that that tree calls to him like really it basically pulls at him to come and sit in a branch or a root... even if he did try Ayame is just down the street right now bad news Koga was with her" Shippo said.

"You mean that damn guy she better tie him up..." Yuka said.

"Tieing him up... he can't really step inside this holy place anymore unless..."

"Wolf How the hell did you get on sacred ground..."

"Ayame Tie him up!!!!!" Shippo said...

"Much better" InuYasha said having had to hit Koga a few times on the head and Ayame had tied him up.

"What was that for? Mutt..."

"that was for freaking trying to two time your fiance...Again" InuYasha said...

"What the hell have you done with my true love InuYasha huh Ayame said it was your fault! You harassed her until... Oh what the fu...! it's the battlefield... and the burial site..." Koga said standing in muted silence laying down over a tree stump...

"You mean the final battle against Naraku...? that probably helped maybe it was a bunch of coincidences...and not InuYasha's fault really..." Ayame said "I mean think the place of her death her burial her final moments hearing the name of her killer and the day that could make or break not only her relationship but her best friend's as well... Kikyo Sango Miroku...may ye rest in peace..."

"Hey Mutt who's the fourth person buried here... Iz-zi-yo?" Koga said seeing a fourth name...

"None of YOUR business flea bag" InuYasha growled...

"Hum then I must actually read this thing... it's a human mother... she died here... I'd like to meet her son..." Koga said having only read the first bit...

"Koga read on please..."Shippo said...

"You know her son..." Koga said...

"hum human mother so it'd have to be a human or maybe a _Half-demon..." _Shippo said giving Koga a look of stupidity and Knocking on his head... "Koga anyone home put 2 and 2 together please..."

"InuYasha..." Sesshomaru said seeing him there on the shrine grounds...

"Had _both_ Hallucinations yet? Why the hell are you so drawn to this place you should hate it...with very deep loathing" Sesshomaru said...

"Both...?" Yuka said..."there was only one actually..."

"Shut up... Shut up ...Shut up...!" InuYasha said kneeling on the ground...

"Well here's the second... hum the other one got to him first...interesting..." Sesshomaru said.

"Hum?" Koga and Ayame said at the same time...

"Sesshomaru Help him..." Yuka said...

"HE can't unless a Miko and the shrine keeper lets him in..." Ayame said...

"Damn it's morning..." Sesshomaru said... and InuYasha started laughing...

"Don't go near him... He'll kill you..." Shippo said knowing all to well what he's capable of...

"MOM I just had the worst nightmare!!!!" Kagome cried running out of the house...

"Kagome say sit now!" Shippo said pinned to the tree by InuYasha's claw... and the other hand was about to pummel a hole threw him

"What are you doing Sit" Kagome said...

"No wonder he's acting a little bipolar around you...:"Sesshomaru said "plus I caught a sniff of lilys that morning too..."

InuYasha knocked out on the floor and Sesshomaru called Ayame to him "Ayame put this in his hand before he wakes up..." and he left...

"Tet why" Ayame said...

"Because that Sword helps with keeping his blood from possessing him like that..." Kagome said...

"Kagome?" Shippo said...

"No... I saw the last battle field or at least I'm pretty sure that's what it was... " Kagome said.

"He turned Yokai like that because he lost his head that day... it was rather easy that day to get him back though..." Shippo said...

InuYasha stirred and picked up his hand with Tetsusaiga as a key chain... "Damn Again... I had complete control over it once..."

"You where Happy once..." Shippo said...

"Fuck happiness it never lasts...a Happy endings are fairy tales and are unfinished stories...someone always gets hurt at the end." He said leaving the shrine and walking away...

"I'm sorry to say he really feels that way has for a long time... but it's not right for him to swear..." Shippo said bowing.

"Kagome what you saw... it's from a long long time ago... It's really not his fault he's the way he is it's just I think there's actually 7 years of his life that was even Okay...He's been depressed the rest of the time..."

"What do you mean only like 7 years?" Koga asked.

"Of course you wouldn't know Koga... the time he spent with Kikyo he was somewhat happy but there was a lot of reasons to bring that down...idiot... plus it didn't really help that Izziyo died when he was 5..." Shippo said.

"He's been on his own since he was five then... being a half demon people always wanted to blame him or kill him for something he didn't do...is how a lot of humans and demons saw the hanyous as low among low beings that needed to lick crap off their feet..." Ayame said...

"Are you implying that she was his mother..." Koga said...

"Yes I am my idiot fiance..." Ayame said ...

"Well um I better go now... Shippo said leaving...

"We better too... nice meeting you good to see you Shippo InuYasha " Ayame said


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

"InuYasha walked in the school and Jakotsu dodged his glance..."

he walked into the hall and the jocks called him"fag.. what are you doing looking for your boyfriend? So he can give you some blood"

InuYasha noticed a poster it had a picture of Jakotsu kissing him yesterday...

Yuka came up... "Your wearing red and blue no black A miracle now is it true your gay?"

"Fuck no.." InuYasha said

"Then that picture is doctored?" Yuka asked.

"No Jakotsu thinks I'm a god and he did do me a colossal favor the other day...so I let him kiss me on the cheek...I'm not bi either" InuYasha said and he saw his locker it was covered with paint spelling out FAG...

"They've gone too far I'm taking this to the office..." Yuka said walking off.

A few class periods later...

"I'm not gay or bi go away..."InuYasha said then turned around to see Kagome... "I'm sorry I just have been getting that all day..."

"Mr. InuYasha come to the office please come to the office." called the principal form the office.

"Sounds like I have to go..." InuYasha said... closing his locker...and walking away.

He got to the office and the secretary told him to see the principal

"Mr. InuYasha I hear your being wrongly attacked by other students of being gay..."said Sesshomaru...

"They did write fag on my locker along with hasing me.."InuYasha said folding his cutter arms

"I'll see what I can do it might help if you go on a couple dates...there is a school dance coming up in a couple weeks" Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever I don't care..." InuYasha said leaving and went to class writing in his notebook again...

"InuYasha relative of the principal aside I'll have to confiscate and read the page you where working on out loud in that notebook" the teacher said taping it open to the page InuYasha was working on... talking about his encounter with Hojo the other day.. :

Hojo saw that I was still on the shrine grounds and confronted me again but I punched him then ignored him praying for their lost souls when Kagome and Shippo came I barred the notebooks I wrote about her next to where her body would be if it hadn't decomposed yet and I left I guess Hojo had to leave after I did so he fallowed me and wouldn't stop bugging me thankfully I ran into Jakotsu who thinks of me like a god and would do anything for me as long as long as I let him keep something of mine or ore something he's pretty obscenely obsessed with me and I've always known Jakotsu has a crush on me and that he's gay... but he also knows and respects that I'm strait... I mean he did know about Kikyo before and he understands my silence and anti-social behavior. Shippo is the only other one that understands like that. Well thanks to Jakotsu I got away and to a pond where I thought some things over and after a while Jakotsu came figuring that's where I'd go and I thanked him... "Here I'll take this as repayment" he spoke and kissed me on the cheek...

"Woah what's going on in his mind? he's really strait?" said a girl...

"That's what I'm wondering...I heard that Kikyo was the name of a friend of theirs that she was killed" said a girl...

"Hum Hojo did this to get back at Inu for being around the shrine hum?" Kagome said Pissed

"What?" asked a girl standing next to Kagome...

"Well InuYasha went over to my shrine the other day Hojo saw him there talking to my mother and he went out to the grounds towards the tree where there's four bodies where barred one being his mother and the other three friends of his...I kicked Hojo of the shrine because after Inu left he tried to dig up what InuYasha had barred there with the decayed bodies" Kagome said...

"Kagome you seem to have an Idea about what's going on in his head can you tell me?" asked the girl...

"I'm not sure what he's thinking... I've just found out a bit about his past that's all... and I shouldn't really tell you it's Kinda mostly personal he didn't really have a choice about telling me he had been hallucinating pretty bad... not to mention the fact I saw him drinking..." Kagome said.

"Oh man seems like it was pretty bad..." The girl said...

"Well I'll tell you what he is definitely strait. He's seen a bit too many people die..." Kago said.

"So that's why he's so screwed up?" asked the girl...

"Don't call him screwed up he's just been threw too much for him to handle and still be so called normal...Define normal anyway... there is no definition no one is normal" Kagome said.

"I still would like to know about him..." the one girl said when Kagome fell to the floor...

("InuYasha has been too close to you do you really believe he no longer wants the jewel...?" asked a little girl talking to her

"Kaede InuYasha would have killed me long ago if he really wanted that jewel... but really all he wanted really has always been some compassion... plus he's an orphan with no where to go and everyone hates him out of fear... he's just lonely..."

"I guess but I'm just saying that you need to keep your eyes open..." Kaede said)

"She's awake..."

"Are you ok girl?" asked the second girl.

"You gave us a good scare you fell to the ground unconscious then you started talking to some person Kaede was the name I think..."

"Oh god I talk when it happens anything that Come out of that Kikyo's mouth in my dreams or whatever comes out of my mouth..."

"Oh dear god not again... she already knows too much for her own damn good" InuYasha said walking back in...

"What are you doing back here and what are you talking about...?" the teacher asked.

"What... She's having problems with her past life actually knocking her unconscious and parts playing in her head...Get up before I make you. How many times is it now?" InuYasha asked...

"Um...6 now..." Kagome said rubbing her head...

"Six in the last three days it's becoming more frequent... this isn't good... it was bad enough when it happened the first time but... it's going to actually be a threat to your life..." InuYasha said...

"The Jewel how did I get it back it was gone She made sure of it..." Kagome asked...

"I'm not sure..." he said

"What...?" everyone was asking...

"First time?" Asked the girls...

"Um yeah I was visiting a grave and uh she was there... she spotted me and tried to talk but uh she collapsed..." InuYasha said...

"You know she says stuff when she's out?" Asked a girl...

"Uh she does...?" he said and his mind was set into panic...

"Oh yeah 'Kaede InuYasha would have killed me long ago if he really wanted that jewel... but really all he wanted really has always been some compassion... plus he's an orphan with no where to go and everyone hates him out of fear... he's just lonely...' do you have any Idea how her past life would know that about you?" asked the other girl.

"It must be another InuYasha..." he said...

"But she said the person speaking their name was Kikyo...you knew someone named Kikyo and You know this Kikyo girl you knew she was closer to you and would know a lot about your past..." Said the other girl...

"How long have you been an orphan?" asked one of the girls...

"Oh shit I knew it it's only what Kikyo says..." Kagome said...

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...Hey Teach Call Sessho and let's see what he thinks should be done with the girl..." InuYasha said...

"Good Idea It could be dangerous for her to stay in class..." the teacher said...

"Oh InuYasha I was told you suggested I should come? Shut up it's about time I got into punishing you again... for calling me out..." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know what your talking about..." InuYasha said...

"I heard you 'Hey Teach Call Sessho and let's see what he thinks'" said a girl trying to mimic InuYasha...

"You can't mimic me unless you put feeling into your words that sounded like a stupid winer just like you are... You wanna duel Sesshomaru let's duel... Just don't make me cut off your other arm..." InuYasha said

"Fair enough but wait Oh the Higurashi girl she's having more of those fainting spells... too bad Mrs. Higurashi I think you should go back home..." Sesshomaru Said...

"You'll need to get my confiscated sword..." InuYasha said reminding Sesshomaru.

"Don't be too hasty they don't need to see us at our sparing game..." Sesshomaru said...

"Sparing... What you do isn't sparring" Kagome said "it's a death match that never ends..."

"Woah that girl is really asking for it from the principal..."

"Kagome Shut up dealing with him isn't like playing a game... it's deadly...and you don't wanna find your self on the same end as me." InuYasha said eyes covered by his bangs thinking He's gonna play with me for a while but stop before he kills me I'll be out for a week or so...

"Nice little speech bastard child now it's weapon time..." Sesshomaru said walking out to his office...and grabbing two swords our of a rack

"I thought those were purely deco rational..." Said one of the students looking at the swords...

"NO they are real swords really real but Sesshomaru's not about to use the blade of heaven it won't go with his purposes... To cause as much pain as he can to his half-brother" Kagome said...

"Now that doesn't do... You really do know too much girl just like she did however she at least died saving several lives and taking that infernal jewel along with the pompous idiot that dared to use me... But your getting mouthy..." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh Shut it Sesshomaru you don't give a shit about her come on I'm ready let's fight." InuYasha said

A blink of an eye and their swords clashed and InuYasha took a step right and Sesshomaru mirrored this movement also taking a step forward and stabbing threw to his stomach but clash the stab was blocked the girls gasped at what they saw... and the blades clashed again. "You turned your back to me again you worthless half-breed don't you ever learn?" Sesshomaru said putting his hand threw...

"God that's cruel" Yuka said

"OH man how the heck could you do that much damage just with a hand?" asked Hojo.

"It's not possible for a human" Kagome muttered

"What was that chick...?" Hojo said pissed off

"Boss he's still moving... the guy he's still moving even though there's a hole threw his body" one of the guys said.

"Of course he is you thought him dead?" Kagome said facing the messenger... "He wouldn't have lived this long without something holding him back from dieing...You still don't know shit about emo's and you don't know shit about him...or why he does things"

"Oh really?" Hojo said...

"Yes really."Kagome said folding her arms

"You know he's threatened me a few times...?" Hojo said.

"He did?" Kagome said surprised because he's not usually the aggressive type...

"Yeah plenty of times..." Hojo said...

"I think however he's threated you you earned it like the whole Gay thing was payback because I kicked you out of the shrine I know it was...Hojo's a bit jealous isn't he? The truth is I never liked you.. you creep my brother out and annoy me your mad that Souta liked him without knowing him." Kagome said...

"Boss is that true? He's not really gay..."

"No he's not gay... the fact is his last girlfriend died and he hasn't gotten over her yet..." Kagome said.

"Boss I quit that was just wrong to accuse of someone of being gay some guys have problems with gays... and beat them..." said a guy

"Man I think the kid finally died..." said another guy...

"I bet he passed out..." Kagome said smirking knowing the limitations to the hanyou's body

"How do you know so much about him?" asked the messenger...

"Because I've learned it either threw my past life or him..."Kagome said "you know demons still live they weren't wiped out they just blended in with the humans"

"What?"

"Sesshomaru what do you think your doing people are watching" InuYasha getting up after a while...

"Get up already"

"Oh just die or Some Shit You know that I'd have died not long ago welcoming death in fact it got worse for a while but you know why that is don't you asshole You won't Kill me if I want to If I don't you get close and something happens...What it only fun when I fight back..." InuYasha said..."Later Sess I have other things to do..."InuYasha said and walked out of the Room Kagome fallowed him as soon as the door closed he collapsed...

Kagome carried him to the nurses Office and She laid him down..."You know miss you can go back to class now..."

"I'm not supposed to I'm fainting sometimes So..."

"Oh Your the girl... You can lay or sit here until school's out..."the teacher said

"Ok thank you" Kagome said Sitting down on the bed on the opposite bed as InuYasha...

"NO thanks for bringing him Here after Sesshomaru was done with him... Yes I know But I can't really do much about it They are the only family they have..." The nurse said

"Oh..."Kagome whispered and the nurse left them there alone...

A hour later Kagome fell asleep and dreamt the weirdest dream Of her and InuYasha sitting and talking him calling her Kagome being sweat Looking at the moon together On a front porch somewhere...

While Kagome was out InuYasha woke up but winced at the pain in his torso...but he sat up none the less and Glanced at the other bed... Seeing Kagome He wondered if see was awake...

"InuYasha you can be so sweet sometimes What is it with your mood swings?" Kagome asked softly sighing...

"Kagome?..." No answer she must be talking in her sleep... She's so beautiful and peaceful...

"Inu... Inu Inu" the nurse said...

"How long have you been there?" Inu asked..

"Long enough to realize you've to have a crush on this girl... the way you weren't noticing anything ... It's time for you to go home... the girl Missed her bus home...It was nice of her to bring you here after you passed out from lack of blood." the nurse said...

"Wake her up but Don't tell her she missed her bus..."InuYasha told her... "I don't have the heart to wake her... She seems so peaceful..."

"Ok" The nurse said as InuYasha gathered his things weary of his wounds...which where almost healed...and got his stuff and Kagome walked to her locker then after wandering around the ghost school for a bit she saw InuYasha carefully putting on his jacket next to his locker...

"Hey InuYasha why are we the only ones in the school...?" Kagome asked

"School got out an hour ago..."InuYasha said.

"OH man I missed my way home! Mom's gonna be worried sick" Kagome said...

"It's ok I called your mom told her I'd bring you home..." InuYasha said...

"Oh thanks InuYasha...but why didn't someone wake me?" Kagome asked...

"Well you'd already missed your ride by the time the nurse came to wake you up..." InuYasha said

"Oh " Kagome said.

"I thought you could use more sleep and so..." InuYasha said

"So you let me sleep while you did your after school stuff..."Kagome said...

Yeah I know.. Come on there's only one set of doors still open got all your stuff?" InuYasha asked

"yeah..." Kagome said and they left the school building

"Ok let's go then..." InuYasha said getting into his old nice car newly insured...

He drove not knowing what to say... Kagome made no attempt to saying anything... she just thought about the last few days and then she remembered that this guy stole her first kiss while he was hallucinating... Mad she turned to face him but as soon a she faced him she noticed a tear on his cheek Instantly She felt bad for wanting to punch this kind and definitely soft hearted guy...

Damn Kami I fell in love with this one too I know I have but how can I tell her that...(human) How do I know that it's not just my feelings for Kikyo?...(demon) I'm not thinking about Kikyo anymore just her...(Hanyou) What will her mom think? Will she believe that I actually love her?( Human) No of course she won't then she'll leave you broken hearted...(Hanyou) the war in his head finally over a tear fell down his cheek Not noticing this He drove on feeling Kagome look at him...

When they got to Kagome's house Souta was outside and he said... "Kagome your home...InuYasha Mom asked me to tell you she'd like you to stay for dinner..."

"Oh well I don't Know I ought to get home..." InuYasha said...

"Please you can play video games with me..." Souta said as Kagome got out of the car...

"I'm sorry but I think I'll have to pass..." InuYasha said...

"I'm sure Mom would love you to eat here and she did invite you..." Kagome said...

"I've got things to do sorry..." InuYasha said.

"Ok maybe another time then..." Kagome said..

"maybe...Now I'll see ya another time"InuYasha said and they went inside the house he dove home...

"Damn it" I hate passing up homemade food... But Shippo's waiting for me to come home with dinner InuYasha thought stopping at Pizza hut getting 3 Five buck Pizzas on his way home...

Damn I hate this greasy shit but it's all I can afford a stove would Kill me in extra bills and I can barely pay the rent this month...I need to get another job... Hey a star bucks... I like the smell of coffee and they need some more workers... InuYasha thought seeing a help wanted sign he stopped and got a application...

InuYasha walked up his steps to his apartment and saw Shippo there starving outside the door...

"What's going on why are you out here?" InuYasha asked...

"I left my key at school plus did you see this? You realize we haven't payed the rent yet?" Shippo said...

"I just got my check...I'll go pay it once we're done eating I stopped and paid the rest of the bills" InuYasha said

"How much is left for food?" Shippo asked involved in keeping track of how much money they can spend...

"There's Not much just enough to get us threw to my next pay check...no extra Sorry Shippo there's not Much I can do..." InuYasha said...

"InuYasha I want to get A job and help you pay for everything..." Shippo said.

"Absolutely not you can help me by getting all your homework done and stay in school..." InuYasha said...

"InuYasha your balancing school two jobs at the school and what am I doing Studying...I'm not helping at all at least let me get a job at the school in the caf to...Come on at least If I work too Maybe we can get some new clothes or a table..."Shippo said knowing how much they need.

"Ok fine but if your grades drop so help me I'm gonna make you quit..." InuYasha said noticing they had already scarfed the pizza down being so hungry... they hadn't ate anything but caf food for a week because they where broke...

"I better go pay the rent... Yes I didn't count that when I said we barely had enough... InuYasha said going down stairs to the front office to see Jakotsu and Kento(the guy you pay the rent to...) talking...

"Oh InuYasha I hope you have the money I don't wanna kick you out..." Kento said Looking at him.

"Here..." InuYasha said holding out the money...

"Thank you InuYasha..." Kento said.

"You do have enough to survive until your next pay check right?" Jakotsu said seeing the look on InuYasha's face...

"Yes... I'll be fine... Plus I'm gonna apply for another job..." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha just be careful... and don't starve yourself..." Jakotsu said.

"I won't" InuYasha said pulling out that form and filling it out on his way back to the apartment he stopped at the door not wanting Shippo to see That he was getting another job... and when he finished he put it back away and went into the apartment.

They didn't have anything electric except the alarm clocks... The heating and cooling was part of the rent and the electric was what made their bill waver... He couldn't help but notice all the things they need... We don't even have any frames or sheets for their beds... We need a table and a phone a dresser at least a computer... but most of all we need money for these things...

"Shippo I'm gonna go for a walk I've got my key so lock the door behind me..." InuYasha said walking back to the Star bucks turning in his application and having an immediate interview...

"Well it looks like your credentials check out and your currently still in high school..." the boss said...

"Yes Sir..." InuYasha said.

"How bad do you want this job?" asked the boss...

"Badly" InuYasha said...

"One question your still in school don't you have people taking care of you?" the boss said

"No and I'm barely getting by..." InuYasha said looking down.

"My name's Ben You've got the job when can you start?" He asked

"Right now..." InuYasha said...

"Well go put on an apron and get in the kitchen then... I've got someone here who can show you the ropes right now...and We have a steady flow of business workers coming in for coffee at night and your shifts will be from 4pm-11pm 4 days a week you think you can work that out?... If business is slow it's ok if you do your homework..."

"Thank you boss..." InuYasha said. Going into the back.

"The boss hired you on the spot huh?" said the person working...

"Yeah this kid got the job... Now show him the ropes..." Said Ben.

"Jake A hot Chai to go..." Said a girls voice from the front..

"Perfect to start you on ok this container Holds most of the ingredients Now pour some milk into the cup along with some of this... Ok and heat it up with this machine here..." The guy had him fallow the instructions..." good job.

"Black coffee" Called the girl.

"Damn we need to make a new brew ok to make coffee you chop up some coffee bean a little with this knife then let the machine make it into a fine powder put the powder in the top of the machine here...

"Why do we get both the knife and machine dirty?" InuYasha asked...

"Well the Machine cant Chop up the bigger pieces..." Said Jake...

InuYasha proceeded to chop up the beans with the knife well after he should have put it in the machine... Having learned to ground coffee for the teacher's lounge without the machine...

"What are you doing put it... Wow you did that by hand?" asked Jake

"Yeah..." InuYasha said...

"Well you're so gonna have to show me how you did that...put it in the Coffee maker"Jake said

"Sure..." InuYasha said putting it in...

The girl was on her break..." hey Jake I'm gonna quit this job soon I don't like the new rules that are coming into place..."

"Neither do I but I need Money to pay for Yuka's present..." Jake said...

"Yuka huh you know her?" InuYasha said...

"Yeah she's my girlfriend...actually She's gonna meet me here when we get off..." Jake said.

"Oh Hey I didn't recognize you in the dark..." Eri said.

"You know him?" Jake said.

"Yeah I met him a few months ago... He recently met some of the girls I've hung out for a while... So Why does Kagome stick up for ya..." Eri asked

"I don't know one day she's afraid of me next she's sticking up for me..." InuYasha said keeping busy...

"What happened the other day I know you've been to her house three times now...by the way I never got to thank you..." Eri said...

"No Problem I didn't do much just gave you a time and place to meet some other people...Yeah I know people berried on her property..." InuYasha said his bangs covering his face...

"Yeah Yuka was saying you went the first time for the graves... Inu what's the matter You only let your bangs cover your face when your angry or really sad..."

"Um Yeah I..."

"Oh The graves... You where close to some of them weren't you?" Eri Said acknowledging her mistake

"They where family if not close enough..." InuYasha said quietly...

"Oh How long have you missed her... The Kikyo girl right?" Eri asked putting pieces together...

"Let's just say it's been a long time..." InuYasha said and no one could tell that he was crying not about her death but about how and the fact he could have prevented it.

"HUH?" Jake asked

"Hey that's right How'd you get alcohol? She said you were drinking..." Eri said

"Look"InuYasha said showing her his Id Not looking up but down at his wallet

"It says your 29... Cool a fake Id. Where'd you get it?" Eri said...

"Dude I'm sorry I can't revile my sources cuz I'll get my ass kicked ten fold by blue blood Sesshomaru..." InuYasha said

"Oh yeah How the hell can you work with what he did to you this morning those are week out injury's" She asked...

"No there not and don't talk about those... Damn Sesshomaru I've gotta miss school the next few days and fake being in the hospital for a few days I'm so screwed..." InuYasha complained out loud...

"What?" Eri asked..and InuYasha barely cut his finger aka to the bone...

"Oh shit pay attention to where your cutting that one will need stitches..." they both said

"No it won't..."InuYasha said washing the knife he was using with soap...and coming back the bleeding had stopped but the wound wasn't healed yet...they where trying to fuss over him...

"Ok I've got to tell you something... but you've got to promise not to tell A few things that you've seen... Ok" InuYasha said looking completely at the two...

"What? Sure I promise..." They asked...

"I regenerate pretty fast that's why I can do this shit after Sesshomaru did that... a couple hours ago it was like nothing happened...the cut is gone don't worry it takes a lot more for me to need a hospital trip but I can't go to a hospital... I'm not exactly human... I have to lie on a daily basis..."InuYasha said

"If your not human what are you?" Eri asked looking at the Hanyou who's Ears are 24/7 hidden from human eyes...

"I'm a Hanyou..." InuYasha said knowing they where surprised...


	5. Chapter 5

my guilt stacks up when I realize I had enought for two chapters without updating So I give you Two! yeah Hehe don't hurts me

I no owns InuYasha

Ps: Happy late b-day to Kagome-nee-chan She's my best friend!

Kagome: "What My B-day was along time ago

Ps: it's her nickname Sorry to get you confused it was the tenth Nov. I planned on putting Something on at her b-day But I didn't get to it...

The next day...

"InuYasha walked in the school and Jakotsu dodged his glance..."

he walked into the hall and the jocks called him"fag.. what are you doing looking for your boyfriend? So he can give you some blood"

InuYasha noticed a poster it had a picture of Jakotsu kissing him yesterday...

Yuka came up... "Your wearing red and blue no black A miracle now is it true your gay?"

"Fuck no.." InuYasha said

"Then that picture is doctored?" Yuka asked.

"No Jakotsu thinks I'm a god and he did do me a colossal favor the other day...so I let him kiss me on the cheek...I'm not bi either" InuYasha said and he saw his locker it was covered with paint spelling out FAG...

"They've gone too far I'm taking this to the office..." Yuka said walking off.

A few class periods later...

"I'm not gay or bi go away..."InuYasha said then turned around to see Kagome... "I'm sorry I just have been getting that all day..."

"Mr. InuYasha come to the office please come to the office." called the principal form the office.

"Sounds like I have to go..." InuYasha said... closing his locker...and walking away.

He got to the office and the secretary told him to see the principal

"Mr. InuYasha I hear your being wrongly attacked by other students of being gay..."said Sesshomaru...

"They did write fag on my locker along with hasing me.."InuYasha said folding his cutter arms

"I'll see what I can do it might help if you go on a couple dates...there is a school dance coming up in a couple weeks" Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever I don't care..." InuYasha said leaving and went to class writing in his notebook again...

"InuYasha relative of the principal aside I'll have to confiscate and read the page you where working on out loud in that notebook" the teacher said taping it open to the page InuYasha was working on... talking about his encounter with Hojo the other day.. :

Hojo saw that I was still on the shrine grounds and confronted me again but I punched him then ignored him praying for their lost souls when Kagome and Shippo came I barred the notebooks I wrote about her next to where her body would be if it hadn't decomposed yet and I left I guess Hojo had to leave after I did so he fallowed me and wouldn't stop bugging me thankfully I ran into Jakotsu who thinks of me like a god and would do anything for me as long as long as I let him keep something of mine or ore something he's pretty obscenely obsessed with me and I've always known Jakotsu has a crush on me and that he's gay... but he also knows and respects that I'm strait... I mean he did know about Kikyo before and he understands my silence and anti-social behavior. Shippo is the only other one that understands like that. Well thanks to Jakotsu I got away and to a pond where I thought some things over and after a while Jakotsu came figuring that's where I'd go and I thanked him... "Here I'll take this as repayment" he spoke and kissed me on the cheek...

"Woah what's going on in his mind? he's really strait?" said a girl...

"That's what I'm wondering...I heard that Kikyo was the name of a friend of theirs that she was killed" said a girl...

"Hum Hojo did this to get back at Inu for being around the shrine hum?" Kagome said Pissed

"What?" asked a girl standing next to Kagome...

"Well InuYasha went over to my shrine the other day Hojo saw him there talking to my mother and he went out to the grounds towards the tree where there's four bodies where barred one being his mother and the other three friends of his...I kicked Hojo of the shrine because after Inu left he tried to dig up what InuYasha had barred there with the decayed bodies" Kagome said...

"Kagome you seem to have an Idea about what's going on in his head can you tell me?" asked the girl...

"I'm not sure what he's thinking... I've just found out a bit about his past that's all... and I shouldn't really tell you it's Kinda mostly personal he didn't really have a choice about telling me he had been hallucinating pretty bad... not to mention the fact I saw him drinking..." Kagome said.

"Oh man seems like it was pretty bad..." The girl said...

"Well I'll tell you what he is definitely strait. He's seen a bit too many people die..." Kago said.

"So that's why he's so screwed up?" asked the girl...

"Don't call him screwed up he's just been threw too much for him to handle and still be so called normal...Define normal anyway... there is no definition no one is normal" Kagome said.

"I still would like to know about him..." the one girl said when Kagome fell to the floor...

("InuYasha has been too close to you do you really believe he no longer wants the jewel...?" asked a little girl talking to her

"Kaede InuYasha would have killed me long ago if he really wanted that jewel... but really all he wanted really has always been some compassion... plus he's an orphan with no where to go and everyone hates him out of fear... he's just lonely..."

"I guess but I'm just saying that you need to keep your eyes open..." Kaede said)

"She's awake..."

"Are you ok girl?" asked the second girl.

"You gave us a good scare you fell to the ground unconscious then you started talking to some person Kaede was the name I think..."

"Oh god I talk when it happens anything that Come out of that Kikyo's mouth in my dreams or whatever comes out of my mouth..."

"Oh dear god not again... she already knows too much for her own damn good" InuYasha said walking back in...

"What are you doing back here and what are you talking about...?" the teacher asked.

"What... She's having problems with her past life actually knocking her unconscious and parts playing in her head...Get up before I make you. How many times is it now?" InuYasha asked...

"Um...6 now..." Kagome said rubbing her head...

"Six in the last three days it's becoming more frequent... this isn't good... it was bad enough when it happened the first time but... it's going to actually be a threat to your life..." InuYasha said...

"The Jewel how did I get it back it was gone She made sure of it..." Kagome asked...

"I'm not sure..." he said

"What...?" everyone was asking...

"First time?" Asked the girls...

"Um yeah I was visiting a grave and uh she was there... she spotted me and tried to talk but uh she collapsed..." InuYasha said...

"You know she says stuff when she's out?" Asked a girl...

"Uh she does...?" he said and his mind was set into panic...

"Oh yeah 'Kaede InuYasha would have killed me long ago if he really wanted that jewel... but really all he wanted really has always been some compassion... plus he's an orphan with no where to go and everyone hates him out of fear... he's just lonely...' do you have any Idea how her past life would know that about you?" asked the other girl.

"It must be another InuYasha..." he said...

"But she said the person speaking their name was Kikyo...you knew someone named Kikyo and You know this Kikyo girl you knew she was closer to you and would know a lot about your past..." Said the other girl...

"How long have you been an orphan?" asked one of the girls...

"Oh shit I knew it it's only what Kikyo says..." Kagome said...

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...Hey Teach Call Sessho and let's see what he thinks should be done with the girl..." InuYasha said...

"Good Idea It could be dangerous for her to stay in class..." the teacher said...

"Oh InuYasha I was told you suggested I should come? Shut up it's about time I got into punishing you again... for calling me out..." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know what your talking about..." InuYasha said...

"I heard you 'Hey Teach Call Sessho and let's see what he thinks'" said a girl trying to mimic InuYasha...

"You can't mimic me unless you put feeling into your words that sounded like a stupid winer just like you are... You wanna duel Sesshomaru let's duel... Just don't make me cut off your other arm..." InuYasha said

"Fair enough but wait Oh the Higurashi girl she's having more of those fainting spells... too bad Mrs. Higurashi I think you should go back home..." Sesshomaru Said...

"You'll need to get my confiscated sword..." InuYasha said reminding Sesshomaru.

"Don't be too hasty they don't need to see us at our sparing game..." Sesshomaru said...

"Sparing... What you do isn't sparring" Kagome said "it's a death match that never ends..."

"Woah that girl is really asking for it from the principal..."

"Kagome Shut up dealing with him isn't like playing a game... it's deadly...and you don't wanna find your self on the same end as me." InuYasha said eyes covered by his bangs thinking He's gonna play with me for a while but stop before he kills me I'll be out for a week or so...

"Nice little speech bastard child now it's weapon time..." Sesshomaru said walking out to his office...and grabbing two swords our of a rack

"I thought those were purely deco rational..." Said one of the students looking at the swords...

"NO they are real swords really real but Sesshomaru's not about to use the blade of heaven it won't go with his purposes... To cause as much pain as he can to his half-brother" Kagome said...

"Now that doesn't do... You really do know too much girl just like she did however she at least died saving several lives and taking that infernal jewel along with the pompous idiot that dared to use me... But your getting mouthy..." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh Shut it Sesshomaru you don't give a shit about her come on I'm ready let's fight." InuYasha said

A blink of an eye and their swords clashed and InuYasha took a step right and Sesshomaru mirrored this movement also taking a step forward and stabbing threw to his stomach but clash the stab was blocked the girls gasped at what they saw... and the blades clashed again. "You turned your back to me again you worthless half-breed don't you ever learn?" Sesshomaru said putting his hand threw...

"God that's cruel" Yuka said

"OH man how the heck could you do that much damage just with a hand?" asked Hojo.

"It's not possible for a human" Kagome muttered

"What was that chick...?" Hojo said pissed off

"Boss he's still moving... the guy he's still moving even though there's a hole threw his body" one of the guys said.

"Of course he is you thought him dead?" Kagome said facing the messenger... "He wouldn't have lived this long without something holding him back from dieing...You still don't know shit about emo's and you don't know shit about him...or why he does things"

"Oh really?" Hojo said...

"Yes really."Kagome said folding her arms

"You know he's threatened me a few times...?" Hojo said.

"He did?" Kagome said surprised because he's not usually the aggressive type...

"Yeah plenty of times..." Hojo said...

"I think however he's threated you you earned it like the whole Gay thing was payback because I kicked you out of the shrine I know it was...Hojo's a bit jealous isn't he? The truth is I never liked you.. you creep my brother out and annoy me your mad that Souta liked him without knowing him." Kagome said...

"Boss is that true? He's not really gay..."

"No he's not gay... the fact is his last girlfriend died and he hasn't gotten over her yet..." Kagome said.

"Boss I quit that was just wrong to accuse of someone of being gay some guys have problems with gays... and beat them..." said a guy

"Man I think the kid finally died..." said another guy...

"I bet he passed out..." Kagome said smirking knowing the limitations to the hanyou's body

"How do you know so much about him?" asked the messenger...

"Because I've learned it either threw my past life or him..."Kagome said "you know demons still live they weren't wiped out they just blended in with the humans"

"What?"

"Sesshomaru what do you think your doing people are watching" InuYasha getting up after a while...

"Get up already"

"Oh just die or Some Shit You know that I'd have died not long ago welcoming death in fact it got worse for a while but you know why that is don't you asshole You won't Kill me if I want to If I don't you get close and something happens...What it only fun when I fight back..." InuYasha said..."Later Sess I have other things to do..."InuYasha said and walked out of the Room Kagome fallowed him as soon as the door closed he collapsed...

Kagome carried him to the nurses Office and She laid him down..."You know miss you can go back to class now..."

"I'm not supposed to I'm fainting sometimes So..."

"Oh Your the girl... You can lay or sit here until school's out..."the teacher said

"Ok thank you" Kagome said Sitting down on the bed on the opposite bed as InuYasha...

"NO thanks for bringing him Here after Sesshomaru was done with him... Yes I know But I can't really do much about it They are the only family they have..." The nurse said

"Oh..."Kagome whispered and the nurse left them there alone...

A hour later Kagome fell asleep and dreamt the weirdest dream Of her and InuYasha sitting and talking him calling her Kagome being sweat Looking at the moon together On a front porch somewhere...

While Kagome was out InuYasha woke up but winced at the pain in his torso...but he sat up none the less and Glanced at the other bed... Seeing Kagome He wondered if see was awake...

"InuYasha you can be so sweet sometimes What is it with your mood swings?" Kagome asked softly sighing...

"Kagome?..." No answer she must be talking in her sleep... She's so beautiful and peaceful...

"Inu... Inu Inu" the nurse said...

"How long have you been there?" Inu asked..

"Long enough to realize you've to have a crush on this girl... the way you weren't noticing anything ... It's time for you to go home... the girl Missed her bus home...It was nice of her to bring you here after you passed out from lack of blood." the nurse said...

"Wake her up but Don't tell her she missed her bus..."InuYasha told her... "I don't have the heart to wake her... She seems so peaceful..."

"Ok" The nurse said as InuYasha gathered his things weary of his wounds...which where almost healed...and got his stuff and Kagome walked to her locker then after wandering around the ghost school for a bit she saw InuYasha carefully putting on his jacket next to his locker...

"Hey InuYasha why are we the only ones in the school...?" Kagome asked

"School got out an hour ago..."InuYasha said.

"OH man I missed my way home! Mom's gonna be worried sick" Kagome said...

"It's ok I called your mom told her I'd bring you home..." InuYasha said...

"Oh thanks InuYasha...but why didn't someone wake me?" Kagome asked...

"Well you'd already missed your ride by the time the nurse came to wake you up..." InuYasha said

"Oh " Kagome said.

"I thought you could use more sleep and so..." InuYasha said

"So you let me sleep while you did your after school stuff..."Kagome said...

Yeah I know.. Come on there's only one set of doors still open got all your stuff?" InuYasha asked

"yeah..." Kagome said and they left the school building

"Ok let's go then..." InuYasha said getting into his old nice car newly insured...

He drove not knowing what to say... Kagome made no attempt to saying anything... she just thought about the last few days and then she remembered that this guy stole her first kiss while he was hallucinating... Mad she turned to face him but as soon a she faced him she noticed a tear on his cheek Instantly She felt bad for wanting to punch this kind and definitely soft hearted guy...

Damn Kami I fell in love with this one too I know I have but how can I tell her that...(human) How do I know that it's not just my feelings for Kikyo?...(demon) I'm not thinking about Kikyo anymore just her...(Hanyou) What will her mom think? Will she believe that I actually love her?( Human) No of course she won't then she'll leave you broken hearted...(Hanyou) the war in his head finally over a tear fell down his cheek Not noticing this He drove on feeling Kagome look at him...

When they got to Kagome's house Souta was outside and he said... "Kagome your home...InuYasha Mom asked me to tell you she'd like you to stay for dinner..."

"Oh well I don't Know I ought to get home..." InuYasha said...

"Please you can play video games with me..." Souta said as Kagome got out of the car...

"I'm sorry but I think I'll have to pass..." InuYasha said...

"I'm sure Mom would love you to eat here and she did invite you..." Kagome said...

"I've got things to do sorry..." InuYasha said.

"Ok maybe another time then..." Kagome said..

"maybe...Now I'll see ya another time"InuYasha said and they went inside the house he dove home...

"Damn it" I hate passing up homemade food... But Shippo's waiting for me to come home with dinner InuYasha thought stopping at Pizza hut getting 3 Five buck Pizzas on his way home...

Damn I hate this greasy shit but it's all I can afford a stove would Kill me in extra bills and I can barely pay the rent this month...I need to get another job... Hey a star bucks... I like the smell of coffee and they need some more workers... InuYasha thought seeing a help wanted sign he stopped and got a application...

InuYasha walked up his steps to his apartment and saw Shippo there starving outside the door...

"What's going on why are you out here?" InuYasha asked...

"I left my key at school plus did you see this? You realize we haven't payed the rent yet?" Shippo said...

"I just got my check...I'll go pay it once we're done eating I stopped and paid the rest of the bills" InuYasha said

"How much is left for food?" Shippo asked involved in keeping track of how much money they can spend...

"There's Not much just enough to get us threw to my next pay check...no extra Sorry Shippo there's not Much I can do..." InuYasha said...

"InuYasha I want to get A job and help you pay for everything..." Shippo said.

"Absolutely not you can help me by getting all your homework done and stay in school..." InuYasha said...

"InuYasha your balancing school two jobs at the school and what am I doing Studying...I'm not helping at all at least let me get a job at the school in the caf to...Come on at least If I work too Maybe we can get some new clothes or a table..."Shippo said knowing how much they need.

"Ok fine but if your grades drop so help me I'm gonna make you quit..." InuYasha said noticing they had already scarfed the pizza down being so hungry... they hadn't ate anything but caf food for a week because they where broke...

"I better go pay the rent... Yes I didn't count that when I said we barely had enough... InuYasha said going down stairs to the front office to see Jakotsu and Kento(the guy you pay the rent to...) talking...

"Oh InuYasha I hope you have the money I don't wanna kick you out..." Kento said Looking at him.

"Here..." InuYasha said holding out the money...

"Thank you InuYasha..." Kento said.

"You do have enough to survive until your next pay check right?" Jakotsu said seeing the look on InuYasha's face...

"Yes... I'll be fine... Plus I'm gonna apply for another job..." InuYasha said.

"InuYasha just be careful... and don't starve yourself..." Jakotsu said.

"I won't" InuYasha said pulling out that form and filling it out on his way back to the apartment he stopped at the door not wanting Shippo to see That he was getting another job... and when he finished he put it back away and went into the apartment.

They didn't have anything electric except the alarm clocks... The heating and cooling was part of the rent and the electric was what made their bill waver... He couldn't help but notice all the things they need... We don't even have any frames or sheets for their beds... We need a table and a phone a dresser at least a computer... but most of all we need money for these things...

"Shippo I'm gonna go for a walk I've got my key so lock the door behind me..." InuYasha said walking back to the Star bucks turning in his application and having an immediate interview...

"Well it looks like your credentials check out and your currently still in high school..." the boss said...

"Yes Sir..." InuYasha said.

"How bad do you want this job?" asked the boss...

"Badly" InuYasha said...

"One question your still in school don't you have people taking care of you?" the boss said

"No and I'm barely getting by..." InuYasha said looking down.

"My name's Ben You've got the job when can you start?" He asked

"Right now..." InuYasha said...

"Well go put on an apron and get in the kitchen then... I've got someone here who can show you the ropes right now...and We have a steady flow of business workers coming in for coffee at night and your shifts will be from 4pm-11pm 4 days a week you think you can work that out?... If business is slow it's ok if you do your homework..."

"Thank you boss..." InuYasha said. Going into the back.

"The boss hired you on the spot huh?" said the person working...

"Yeah this kid got the job... Now show him the ropes..." Said Ben.

"Jake A hot Chai to go..." Said a girls voice from the front..

"Perfect to start you on ok this container Holds most of the ingredients Now pour some milk into the cup along with some of this... Ok and heat it up with this machine here..." The guy had him fallow the instructions..." good job.

"Black coffee" Called the girl.

"Damn we need to make a new brew ok to make coffee you chop up some coffee bean a little with this knife then let the machine make it into a fine powder put the powder in the top of the machine here...

"Why do we get both the knife and machine dirty?" InuYasha asked...

"Well the Machine cant Chop up the bigger pieces..." Said Jake...

InuYasha proceeded to chop up the beans with the knife well after he should have put it in the machine... Having learned to ground coffee for the teacher's lounge without the machine...

"What are you doing put it... Wow you did that by hand?" asked Jake

"Yeah..." InuYasha said...

"Well you're so gonna have to show me how you did that...put it in the Coffee maker"Jake said

"Sure..." InuYasha said putting it in...

The girl was on her break..." hey Jake I'm gonna quit this job soon I don't like the new rules that are coming into place..."

"Neither do I but I need Money to pay for Yuka's present..." Jake said...

"Yuka huh you know her?" InuYasha said...

"Yeah she's my girlfriend...actually She's gonna meet me here when we get off..." Jake said.

"Oh Hey I didn't recognize you in the dark..." Eri said.

"You know him?" Jake said.

"Yeah I met him a few months ago... He recently met some of the girls I've hung out for a while... So Why does Kagome stick up for ya..." Eri asked

"I don't know one day she's afraid of me next she's sticking up for me..." InuYasha said keeping busy...

"What happened the other day I know you've been to her house three times now...by the way I never got to thank you..." Eri said...

"No Problem I didn't do much just gave you a time and place to meet some other people...Yeah I know people berried on her property..." InuYasha said his bangs covering his face...

"Yeah Yuka was saying you went the first time for the graves... Inu what's the matter You only let your bangs cover your face when your angry or really sad..."

"Um Yeah I..."

"Oh The graves... You where close to some of them weren't you?" Eri Said acknowledging her mistake

"They where family if not close enough..." InuYasha said quietly...

"Oh How long have you missed her... The Kikyo girl right?" Eri asked putting pieces together...

"Let's just say it's been a long time..." InuYasha said and no one could tell that he was crying not about her death but about how and the fact he could have prevented it.

"HUH?" Jake asked

"Hey that's right How'd you get alcohol? She said you were drinking..." Eri said

"Look"InuYasha said showing her his Id Not looking up but down at his wallet

"It says your 29... Cool a fake Id. Where'd you get it?" Eri said...

"Dude I'm sorry I can't revile my sources cuz I'll get my ass kicked ten fold by blue blood Sesshomaru..." InuYasha said

"Oh yeah How the hell can you work with what he did to you this morning those are week out injury's" She asked...

"No there not and don't talk about those... Damn Sesshomaru I've gotta miss school the next few days and fake being in the hospital for a few days I'm so screwed..." InuYasha complained out loud...

"What?" Eri asked..and InuYasha barely cut his finger aka to the bone...

"Oh shit pay attention to where your cutting that one will need stitches..." they both said

"No it won't..."InuYasha said washing the knife he was using with soap...and coming back the bleeding had stopped but the wound wasn't healed yet...they where trying to fuss over him...

"Ok I've got to tell you something... but you've got to promise not to tell A few things that you've seen... Ok" InuYasha said looking completely at the two...

"What? Sure I promise..." They asked...

"I regenerate pretty fast that's why I can do this shit after Sesshomaru did that... a couple hours ago it was like nothing happened...the cut is gone don't worry it takes a lot more for me to need a hospital trip but I can't go to a hospital... I'm not exactly human... I have to lie on a daily basis..."InuYasha said

"If your not human what are you?" Eri asked looking at the Hanyou who's Ears are 24/7 hidden from human eyes...

"I'm a Hanyou..." InuYasha said knowing they where surprised...

Ps: I'm so behind On everything Goman I won't update for a while...

Kagome: Humph Kagome b. You stole my name...

Ps Shush She's got keno on her side... covering Kagome's mouth

Inu: Keno? He powerfull...

Ps: Um Keno is part of her... Growly Monster Who atttacked me once... Don't even ask who was the personality that tried to suffacate me by shoving a pillow in my face... True story..."I won't Hurt Kagome purpously but she's like a China doll that's so thin... she'd say ow if you poke her Poke? ridiculous but She's all fun


	6. Chapter 6

Ps: great idon't feel like writing fighting scenes and I'm stuck at a fighting scene with all my stries I swear...

Inu: Cool I'm waiting for a good fight...

Kago: that's ok write a romantic oneshot with no action...

ps: I'm out of Ideas... Damn I need a life...

Kago: you kinda do over 21 stories in your personal crap then those ones you need to rewrite and already you have about 620 pages of just fan fic on your computer...

Inu: She really has that much?

Kago: yeah...

PS: That's it after I update I'm gonna take a break at least a week long no computer just real life and anime...

Inu&Kago: yay!

Sessho: walks in um you know how about you try a different pairing?

PS: I'v thought about it and just ended up writing Kag/inu again

Sessho: How about you write something with you the actual you in it?

PS: maybe...Sessho you do it...

Sessho: PS disclaims the caracters and here is the story

"I'm a Hanyou..." InuYasha said knowing they where surprised...

"There's still demons around I know they where in the past..." Eri said...

"Yeah there is don't worry they are mostly living lies and are to afraid of being exposed...Unlike Sesshomaru" InuYasha said

"You mean the principal?" Jake asked.

"Yeah He's full demon that's how come he could do that damage with just a hand..." InuYasha said to Eri...

"Why are demons afraid of us?" Jake asked.

"The humans Killed a bunch of us off when Sango died...Claiming that we're all evil... which made thousands of new yokai slayers emerge with two ninja's as their leaders...They knew the demon slayers poisons and used them widely Killing all the demons that where in a 7 mile radius of any village..." InuYasha said.

"So your people are almost extinct but there are some hiding..." Eri said...

"How do you know how it happened?" Jake said.

"I may look about 17 but I'm actually old 700 years old... Sesshomaru's kicking back a thousand or so..." InuYasha said...

"Eri get up front your break was up 15 minutes ago..." the boss called.

"You know What I quit!!" Eri yelled and stormed out leaving the apron in the room.

"InuYasha you've got to work the cash register" the boss called ...

InuYasha worked the cash register until closing...and they did the clean up after work and Yuka Saw Jake come out and hugged the air out of him..

"Jake what's he doing here?" Yuka asked...

"Oh... He started today He's not that bad...I can see you don't like him... why?" Jake asked as InuYasha was walking away...

"He's so emo... I guess it scares me My nabor used to be like him... suddenly he killed himself letting his daughter see his corpse" Yuka said..."in class he always had this I wanna tare a limb off your body or Suddenly quiet but he's moods never used to be anything but dark depressing and his been on the suicide wire...But He's getting close to one of my friends...I guess I'm just worried..."

"Inu's a good guy I'm sure he had his reasons...It seems like he's the too compassionate for his own good type of guy..." Jake said... and InuYasha nodded his head off in the distance...

"See ya!" InuYasha decided to call from where he was walking away from them..

When InuYasha got home Shippo pounced on him "Where have you been I've been worried..." Shippo said...

"Well You better get used to it I'm gonna be out this late most of the time from now on..."InuYasha said

"Inu Tell me you didn't get a third job..." Shippo said...

"Jeeze mom I don't need to tell you where I am all day..." InuYasha said

"Fine... I'm going to bed..." Shippo said

The next morning InuYasha skipped off school Knowing people will be talking about how bad his was injury's where...

Kagome waited after school to see if InuYasha would show for his job not realizing he came and did his first job earlier in the day and had been hiding in the greenhouse all afternoon...When she saw his car in the parking lot she went back inside. She looked around the building Seeing nothing of him yet she decided to walk around and noticed a club meeting Eri was in...She noticed it was all girls Hojo had dated for a week or so maybe less...He never could keep a girlfriend ...

"What's this group?" Kagome asked whispering...

"There a support group..." InuYasha said from behind her...

"Oh InuYasha I didn't realized you where here..." Kagome said then added, "What kind of support group...?" I didn't know Eri had any kind of issues

"For girls that ever dated Hojo... Kags he's a scumbag Don't trust him he can seem all nice and shit but..." InuYasha said when Eri noticed them...

"Hey I thought maybe next time I saw you guys it'd be together..." Eri said...

"Hey Eri how's it been?" InuYasha asked...

"I'm fine It was nice bumping into you the other day... I hadn't seen you other than the halls in school for a long time...

"Oh Hi InuYasha Who is this? Is she your girlfriend?" Asked a few girls...

"He has been more cheery lately..." Said the girls...

"Oh.. No... she's not... my girlfriend..?" he said sounding a little unsure...

"InuYasha Your so anti social how do you know this many girls are you secretly a pimp?" Kagome asked joking...

"Very funny Kagome That's not him at all... but you've learned that though..." Eri said...

"Thanks for helping me set this up after school when everyone can come..." Eri said quietly...

"Thanks for referring me" Said a chorus of girls...

"No problem..." InuYasha said...

"So how's your problems..." Eri asked

"Which one that you know My Stupid Half brother or the Major depression?" InuYasha asked...

"You have a half brother can I meet him?" asked a few girls...

"What you mean We all know his half-brother..." Eri said...

"What?" they asked thinking Hojo...

"Principal Sesshomaru is his half brother..." Eri said.

"Oh man bad family life then?" said a girl and at the word family Eri glanced at Inu who was getting nervous and almost ready to bolt...

"Shut up..." Eri said knowing Inu can't take to much after the word family is mentioned...

"Why?" they all asked...

"I haven't got my answer because of you..." Eri said... And Kagome knew that Eri knew something about it...maybe he loves her...Kagome thought...

"Uh Yeah Sesshomaru sucks eternally and the depression is actually kinda gone... usually..." InuYasha said "Now if you'll excuse me I need to do some things..."

All the girls left except Eri "I'm Sorry InuYasha I know they made you wanna bolt after a little bit... I... We're all grateful and a lot of us would like to help you somehow talking with people helps you know that they don't understand your circumstances..." Eri said...

"I Know but some things are harder to talk about I have a few mental Issues I've been trying to sort out other than just my death issues with my expertise...but it's still hard to get rid of all of them..." InuYasha said...

"Other Issues?" Eri asked...

"Yeah..." InuYasha said...

"Your working today too aren't you? Stupid boss" Eri asked...

"It's fine My brain is too unstable for a novice psychiatrist to work on..." InuYasha said "not only am I the student psychiatrist... the Psychiatry teacher has been working to try and help me for a long time...I got to finish up" InuYasha said

"Eri How do you know so much about Inu and why can he talk to you like that...? Do you like him I mean really...?" Kagome asked

"I ran into him the other day... He's such a kind hearted fool He really needs to sort out his problems but he helps other people more than himself...But no I don't like him not like that" Eri said...

"Oh..." Kagome said...

"Hey Kagome Thanks..." Eri said

"For what?" Kagome said

"Nevermind..." Eri said thinking jeese she doesn't realize the effect she's had on him...Oh my gosh does she think Inu likes me like he does her...

"Kagome... Inu doesn't like me I put pieces together from his actions and the very few things he's said He's only opened up a little lately..." Eri said

"I need to turn some books into the school library..." Kagome said making her way threw the school to the library she put her books in the slot then as passing a classroom heading out the building she heard a whimper coming from a doorway lights turned off...

She noticed InuYasha On the floor curled up into a little ball eyes closed...

is he sleeping or is it something else? Kagome thought... She went to walk out quietly as to not disturb him but she knocked over a stack of papers and his eyes snapped open...

"Who...? Oh it's you Kago..." He said not looking her in the eyes he knows she Saw him...

"I'm sorry Inu..." Kagome said awkwardly...

"No it's my fault...I shouldn't let it get so vivid..." InuYasha said...

"You weren't sleeping where you?" Kagome said...

"No I wasn't it was a memory..." InuYasha said

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Kagome asked...

"I'm sorry not right now...Man I need to get going..." InuYasha said getting up and walking out after looking at the clock...

"Hey you need to get going bad..." Eri said... even though she noticed something had happened...

"Hi Eri..." Kagome said...

"Hey Kagome I'll give you a ride home..." Eri said then after She unlocked her doors added "Kagome did something happen? You know I could tell something was wrong when InuYasha was walking away..."

"Well yes..." Kagome said...

"Well he kind was whimpering on the floor eyes closed..." Kagome said...

"Hum what could that mean? Could that be one of the problems that he hasn't mentioned?" Eri said...

"Well it sounds like he's had problems ever since his mom died..." Kagome said...

"Oh..."

"Well duh stupid Kagome that's obvious He was orphaned when his mother died..." Kagome said to herself hitting her head...

"Oh So that's why...So he's been on the streets..." Eri said..."Hey you said he was on the floor?"

"Yeah...Something must have happened in his past..." Kagome said when her brain made a connection... "hey Eri lets stop at that star bucks..." Kagome said...

"Are you sure?" Eri asked

"yeah I'd like to get a chai latte" Kagome said with a lot on her mind

"Ok" she said her will bending to the latte...and they stopped when Kagome and Eri got inside Eri didn't see InuYasha... phew the boss isn't making him replace me... She thought walking up to the counter...

"Oi get back in the front..." called the manager...

"Alright I'm going I was just teaching Jake how I ground up that batch yesterday before Eri quit on you...your customers seem to like it like that better" InuYasha said...

"Hello can I. Take.. your... order?" InuYasha said getting distracted...not to mention embarrassed.

"Two chai latte's" Kagome said distracted and not realizing who she was talking to handing over the money...

"Sure Kagome..." InuYasha said putting the money in the cash register...

"Inu...? "Kagome said recognizing that voice and turned around to face him...

"She hadn't realized until you Said her name you know that right?" Eri said...

"It's fine I know it's Ok..." InuYasha said...

"What you wanted her to know?" Eri said...

"That I'm not sure..." InuYasha said..."You don't have a clue Who I am or who I could be... I guess at least one of me wanted her to know..."

"What are you talking about Inu?" Eri said...

"Nothing Just forget it Eri..." InuYasha said...

"Here's your Chai" InuYasha said handing them two cups...

"What She doesn't Know?" Kagome asked startled...

"Yes Your one of the only five That I've ever willingly talked to about them " InuYasha said...

"Oh I see" was the only thing she could think to say...

They're so like a romance novel waiting to be written...Eri thought looking at Inu and Kagome while she walked away...

"Hey Inu You love her don't you?" Eri asked him...

"What?" he said startled stepping back into an order and It hit him over the head...

"I'll take that as a yes." She said walking away

"Don't tell her!" He said at her retreating form...

"Don't worry I will...Joking It's safe with me as long as you keep opening up it's for your own good" Eri said

"I.. I know... if Kagome wouldn't have walked into that classroom I'd be dead by now" InuYasha said to himself realizing just how true it was How can she have so much affect on me not even Kikyo would have been able to heal my heart enough for me to forget about death all the time. Was I not in love with Kikyo? Is this true love...? was I not in love with Kikyo? No I loved Kikyo but it was in a different way...

"Kagome you know a lot more about him than any of the weak mortals in the school all we in that group really knows is that he has problems and that he's got a soft spot for others in pain..." Eri said.

"Really so you guys really don't know all that much..."

"Nothing really.. It's Ironic he's trusting you so much...While a lot of people can't even get him to talk and You only met him last week..." Eri said

"I guess it's odd..." Kagome said sipping her drink in the car...

PS hehe quite odd

Inu: Kagome has no clue so clueless

Kagome: hugging a teddy bear sees everyone looking at her What?

Inu: nothing thimking oh so hot...


	7. Chapter 7

Ps: this is close to my roadblock Don't expect anything for a while...

Sango :Hey Ps are you gonna come hunting with me?

Ps: I don't hunt but if you wanted to hike or something sure...

Kagome:Hike are you nuts?

Ps: I like to hike camp and stuff...

Kagome: but you never do it...

Ps: that's because I have issues with writers syndrome...

Kagome: Oh...

Sango:writers syndrome?

Ps: the nagging in a writer's mind to write crap down...

Kagome: On to story

A week passed by and it was about the time InuYasha would get off of work at Starbucks and Kagome and Eri where on their way home from some girl bonding...They pulled up to her house and Souta came out with Shippo.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked confused...

"It's terrible... Shippo said

"What?" I asked

"That..." He said pointing at the graves which looks like they where dug up...

"What happened?"

"A sorceress... I saw... I saw_ one of them_... they shouldn't be in this world... It's gonna Kill... they're all... and it's not good..." Shippo said looking around...

"Who's that by the tree?" Eri asked...

"Damn I thought they had all left... She's become insane..." Shippo said...

"I'll be seeing to you soon enough..." Said the girl who was leaning out from behind the tree...

" Sis this girl was here when I got home I thought she was you... She-she tried to choke me... She was wearing a Kimono..." Souta said and Kagome saw faint hand marks on her brother's neck...

"She... you mean Kikyo?" Kagome said

"Yes... this is bad should InuYasha find out he'll be torn apart... I don't know what to do I can't get close enough to harm her but he could... If something doesn't happen he'll find out sooner or later" Shippo said...

"What just who are you talking about?"

"Shippo is that you?" asked a girl who was wearing a fighting suit she looked about seventeen Shippo's jaw dropped..."You've gotten older I know I shouldn't be here... I think I saw how I came to be alive again I don't remember what I did after I died I've seen Kikyo she's not the same.. Where's InuYasha? We've got to take care of this now before..." Sango said but a familiar voice cut her off...

"You're not gonna find him without me finding him too and you don't know what I might do... He doesn't need us anymore... He's got new friends... and I'm sure he tried to replace us all a few times by now..." Said the voice of the other girl...

"Kikyo your saying you plan to kill him for moving on? That's just messed up... I don't care if he tried or even succeeded I wouldn't care if Miroku did either Not after hundreds of years..." Sango said letting her wrist blades come out...

"He hasn't.." Kagome said...

"What..?" Sango and Kikyo Said

"Inu's not socialized much sure he helped a few people but he didn't let them get close until last week... He just stopped grieving over you all..." Shippo said...

"Hah that just means he should have died with us..I'll take my leave now" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo don't you dare try and ruin the new life he just started..." Shippo said growling...

"Girl I hate you... Y-y- you you're n-not just a look alike" Kikyo shuddered feeling something suck the life right out of her...Running from the shrine stumbling... She's taking life from me she's got the other part of my soul... if She comes near me... I'm done for...

"What just happened?" Sango asked looking at Shippo...

"How the heck did they get only part of a soul to move a body... How come they got it in the first place?" Shippo asked out loud to himself...

"Shippo do you and your friends want to stay for dinner?" asked Kagome's mother...

"If it's ok ma'am I also feel an ominous cloud over your home..." Said a masculine voice...

"Oh quit lying Miroku.. We don't need to eat. I hate those soul skimmers..." Said Sango when everyone turned to a young monk holding a staff...

"Is this your home miss...?" Miroku asked Kagome realizing it's not Kikyo...

"I'm Kagome and yes it is." She said...

"Miroku I warn you now people take your favorite past times as a felony..." Shippo said...

"Watch he'll end up on the sex offender's list..." Kagome mumbled having been told what he was like by InuYasha...

"I can see why InuYasha is getting better only now..." Sango said looking at Kagome...

"Yeah he deserves better than the constant pain he gets makes me wonder what he did to deserve it...I can't see any type of InuYasha as a bad guy unless his yokai permanently took over..." Miroku said...

"I think It's more likely that somethings gonna balance it out if he just sticks with it..." Sango hypothesized...

"I don't know what to think anymore... at least when it comes to that kind of thing living so long watching good people lose hope and watching them dieing inside until they rot from the inside out... it's hard to believe any true Kami would want that to happen" Shippo said...

"Yes I know maybe the kami are insane or were taken over by a jealous sprite you remember... When the water god was sealed away... we set her back free I doubt the Kami's would truly be so cold..." Miroku said

The day passed by and InuYasha walked down the street after going home and not seeing Shippo there needing to clear his mind when he caught the smell of death Lillis and cinnamon...and then some one grabbed him in a lovers embrace from behind... He missed the feeling of being embraced like this for so long but he turned to see the girl who grabbed him... Seeing the face and Eyes he was lost in confusion realizing it was his dead girlfriend He asked "How How Can..? What does this mean?"

"I've come for you love... your father is anxious to meet you..." Kikyo said...

"Back Off harlot..." Said Izziyo's voice...

"Mom...?" He said So lost he couldn't figure out how this happened and His Girlfriend was fighting with his mother?

"InuYasha it's your time to come to the netherworld.." Said her voice Her hand taking his and attempting to pull him into a kiss...

She got close enough that her lips touched his and they where sinking into the world flames flickering at the edge of where they were when a voice asked in sorrow "InuYasha What are you doing now? have you found out...? are you with her? Do I mean nothing still... What does the world want from you you've already been the hero? and your so lost... the more I try to help the more I fall in but I'm still pulling you out right?"

"Huh?" He said opening his eyes and moving away from Kikyo...

"Thank the Kami He's come to his senses I swear he couldn't hear a word I said in warning..." Izziyo said... When Kagome stumbled in view holding a rice crispy treat in her hand and nibbling it while occasionally Saying a thought out loud to herself until She dropped the rice crispy treat and noticed what she walked in on InuYasha and the girl standing like they had just dashed apart...

"Don't let me interrupt anything... If you really want her that much...just don't come around or let her come near me or my family ever again. She's evil..." She said coldly not knowing what she was saying or how they where coming out of her mouth then she swore at herself What am I thinking I just waltzed right in and reminded him of her... of course he doesn't care when he has the real deal he hasn't even noticed she's gone nuts...She thought walking away...

"I-I What's going on?" InuYasha asked...

"Do you want to be with me in my arms forever... or do you want to stay with these people? You must chose" Kikyo said holding on to him putting her hands on his chest...

"I- I... Kikyo I Can't leave..." InuYasha said... not looking at her... Izziyo happy but wondering Why he said that to the one he loved...

"Kagome where are you?" asked Shippo's voice as he walked towards where she went stopping to see InuYasha look down and walk away from Kikyo...

"_Tell me_ Kagome didn't pass threw here..." Shippo said to InuYasha who just walked on...

"InuYasha tell me she didn't pass" Shippo said catching up...

"InuYasha Just Say She didn't..." Shippo said grabbing his arm...

"Shippo I Can't lie..." InuYasha said walking looking at the sidewalk like he was counting the ones he passed...

"Not good..." Shippo said walking ahead his pace quickening but InuYasha stopped after about a block and stared at a park sign...

She went this way Shippo doesn't have a good sense of smell Should I go get him or should I try and talk to her...? InuYasha made up his mind I'm gonna talk to her alone he thought walking in listening to the soft song that Kagome was definitely sining...

Sitting Here I'm lost in thought

trying to figure out my thoughts and feelings

what's the matter with me?

I feel so alone

Why do I feel this way?

Time trickles away from me...

thoughts slip away somehow

my mind is so clouded

I can't think strait

Why did I act like that?

What's come over me?

I like this guy

we're just friends

why did seeing his ex-girlfriend with him

make me feel so sad...

Why do I cry?

he's probably showering her with kisses

I know he's missed her

I wonder If I'm jealous of her

I guess I am

But why should I?

But why?

She sang noticing a shadow behind her she jumped and turned to see who it was She saw InuYasha and he mumbled

"You got the wrong Idea I wasn't getting away from Kikyo just because someone was coming... I can't give her what she wants from me a few weeks ago I could have done it... But I have fallen in love with someone else much deeper..." InuYasha said

"You fell in love with someone else now?" Kagome asked sitting back down feet playing with the grass underneath her

"Well I'm sure she doesn't realize...I'm sure she's too confused... It's harder to sort out What's going on with your feelings if you haven't been in love before" He said knowing that she was confused

"Really?" She thought as he sat down on the swing by her.

"Yeah you know what's Ironic Most people don't notice when others fall in love with them they're totally oblivious even if they themselves love them back...usually a friend notices and nudges them until they get together or an accidental show of feelings..." InuYasha said...

"I don't really know anything about this subject though I've noticed some friends fall in love..." Kagome said

"I realized that..." InuYasha said

"What's love like until you figure out that it is love?" Kagome asked up curious

"It's the hardest part other than being heartbroken you no matter how annoying a habit they have you think of them constantly you get angry a jealous for seemingly no reason sad when you don't think you matter to them and it drives you nuts you might say something you don't mean just not to get hurt a lot of people won't even considerate it when they fall in love because they might have been heartbroken last time they did or they just don't wanna admit it..you'll start dreaming of them." InuYasha said in the middle of it she blushed looked down to hide her face. Everything started to make sense...The jealousy of Kikyo the hate when I saw him with her...the immense sadness after... being happy to see he wasn't lavishing her with kisses...my last few dreams I counted as just strange..

" Uh Why are we talking about love?" Kagome asked suddenly aware of how romantic this scene could be if they kissed...

"Kagome InuYasha there you are." Shippo said coming up to them...

"Oh so great timing..." Inu Yasha said rolling his eyes...

"What I interrupt something?" Shippo said.

"No nothing at all." InuYasha said... So was our conversation really over or was something gonna happen? Kagome thought to herself

"What where you talking about?" Shippo asked realizing the scene could have been romantic depending on what was said...

"Let's just get going..." InuYasha said leaving the park and finding his mother walking their way...

"What's going on InuYasha?" Izziyo asked realizing she knew hardly anything about her son anymore...

"Just weird shit... not like it's new though..." InuYasha said walking hands in his pockets his eyes wondering around...

"InuYasha Kikyo tried to kill Souta..." Shippo said

"Oh... So something is wrong with her..." InuYasha said looking down...

"Yes I believe so... I think it may be that she only has part of her soul..." Shippo said looking at him..."if you could return her soul completely I'm sure she'd be the same as before..."

"Does it look like I want her wandering around while she's dead?" InuYasha said... His words might as well have been daggers to everyone there.. daggers that hit each of their hearts and warmed instead of killing...

"I'd of though you'd do anything to get Kikyo back..." Izziyo said trying to get information...

"Maybe awhile back but not anymore..." InuYasha said looking at the wall which he was right next to...

"So you had a change of heart?" Izziyo figured but double checking...

"Yeah..." he said being so much more mature than had someone asked about him and Kikyo before she died...

"So Kagome has anyone noticed it yet?" Shippo asked thinking about the jewel...

"Noticed wh..? Oh, no they haven't" Kagome said...

"Good Maybe... Inu I think it would be better if someone was around the shrine.. until someone comes up for a way to get rid of it..." Shippo said

"Seems like a good Idea... Oh man it's midnight..." InuYasha said looking at his watch...and they turned into the shrine...

"It's..." Izziyo said...

"Oh yeah..." InuYasha said looking at the god tree...

"Hum I don't think it even fazed him anymore..." Shippo said knowing what happened to make Izziyo stop...

"Oh Kagome there you are... Who is this?" Kagome's mother said seeing a much older lady...

"Obviously that's Kagome's mom..." InuYasha said then paused... "Mrs. Higurashi this is my mother..."

"Oh nice to meet you" Mrs. Higurashi said shaking her hand...

"the pleasure is all mine..." Izziyo said as Miroku and Sango came out of the house...

"Yeah we had the privilege too.." Sango said leaning on the wall...

"I've warned Miroku..." Shippo said...

"I'll rip off his arm if he does anything inappropriate..." Sango said as reassurance...

"I know you would..." InuYasha said about ready to laugh...

"Now taking bets on how long Miroku will last..." Shippo said

"Nice one Shippo..." InuYasha said...

"Wanna take a bet?" Shippo asked

"Oh no last time I bet about this kind of thing I was out of 60 dollars" InuYasha said

"True I got some nice stuff with that money..." Sango said..."That was a true miracle... I figured you'd win"

"Every thing's all good here..." Miroku said

"So what's going on...?" Sango asked...

"Oh man How are we gonna do this?" Shippo asked...

"What?" Kagome's mom asked

"I'd say Sango should stay because she's a girl and I also think Miroku should go to the apartment... but also think one of us should stay for familiarity..." InuYasha said to Shippo

"Ok you stay..." Shippo said trying to make up for whatever he interrupted... and Miroku and Sango saw a mischievous glint in his eyes

"What's going on here InuYasha?" Sango asked...

"The jewel resurfaced...Kago is it's new protector not that she can control the power..." InuYasha said...

"Oh..." Miroku said... "So that's why Sango's a good idea... I'll see you soon..."

"I'll go with Shippo..." Izziyo said...

"Goodnight..." InuYasha said as they left...

"Night" they called back at him...

"Inu some weird girl tried to stran..." Souta said as Sango covered his mouth...

"Sango I know already I ran into her and..." InuYasha said

"She tried to take you with her right? ... Some thing's obviously changed Might it have to do with someone else?" Sango questioned

"Maybe..." InuYasha said not telling her anything...

"Key your name's Kagome right?" Sango said getting an Idea...

"Yeah yours is Sango right?" Kagome said and they made a bunch of small talk until suddenly Sango turned on her when they got out of InuYasha's hearing range...Sango thought man She's just his type. Nice caring miko beautiful... and smart

"Kagome how do you feel about InuYasha? Honestly..." Sango said

"I like him..."Kagome said.

"Yeah? Do you know your feelings toward him for real?" Sango asked

"I'm not exactly sure..." Kagome said biting her lip...

"So you've got a crush on him?" Sango asked...

"I guess He's hot and kind but a little hard to understand..." Kagome said.

"Oh that's ok he'll be easier to understand with time..." Sango said

"Yeah..." Kagome said...

"So um what happened after you went on that walk?" Sango said

"I Ran into InuYasha who was backing away from Kikyo... I kept going past until I found this park and eventually InuYasha came and talked to me for awhile until Shippo came..." Kagome said leaving out what they where talking about

"What where you talking about" Sango asked knowing they had moved back into InuYasha's hearing range...

"Basically he'd just told me that he has fallen in love with someone else deeper than Kikyo and I asked what it's like to be in love... I didn't... or don't know anything about ...Maybe I do now... I have no idea anymore" Kagome said...

"Oh I understand hoshi-kun caused enough of that for me..." Sango said laughing... they made way to Kagome's room and pulled out a uniform for tomorrow...

"What the heck is that?" Sango said looking at the immodest clothes sweat dropping "Tell me it's not your clothes"

"I wish they weren't... they're uniforms for school everyone has to wear them while on the school grounds..." Kagome said.

"Oh man it's so short how do you sit them without it showing too much?" Sango asked.

"You get used to it..." Kagome said...

"Does the guys have something similar things?" Sango asked...

"Guys get uniforms too they just get to have pants instead of skirts you're coming to school with me right?" Kagome asked taking a liking to Sango...

"As long as I don't have to go in that..." Sango said.

"That's fine you don't have to come into the school grounds Shippo will be there somewhere..." Kagome said.

"Crap I Should go back but I got to act sore..." InuYasha said

"So InuYasha how are you hiding your ears?" Sango asked

"A charm... Kago can see threw them but it's only because she's so powerful..." InuYasha said looking at Sango...

"So does the rest of the family know what you are?" Sango asked

"I don't think so..." InuYasha said and Souta jumped in...

"Hey InuYasha your not a normal guy I know..." Souta said...

"How so?" Kagome asked...

"Most guys I get this bad feeling they have bad intentions but InuYasha I think whatever happens he means well..."

"That does sound like InuYasha..." Sango said...

"InuYasha your stronger than a human usually is right?" Shippo said.

"Yeah I guess..." InuYasha said...

"Hey InuYasha who is this Kikyo girl?" Souta asked...

"She was an old friend that used to be more like your sister but not as happy a little more like me..." InuYasha said...

"Oh..." Souta said jumping up and down...

"Demon be gone" Gramps said suddenly coming into Kagome's room and throwing salt on InuYasha

"Gramps stay away from my friends haven't we told you you don't have spiritual powers..!" Kagome yelled into the hall where Grampa retreated to when he saw Kagome's face...

"I would say partly lucky guess..." Sango mumbled...

"InuYasha's not human right? I thought so but I'd rather have you around I'm a good judge of character..."Souta said.

"I just bet you are... You don't like Hojo he's evil trust me.." InuYasha said.

"Naraku martial?" Sango asked.

"No Not that diabolical he just doesn't treat anyone he goes out with right... Verbal crap mostly and dumping them after doing shit with them..." InuYasha said

"So that's what you where talking about..." Kagome said...

"Yes it is..." InuYasha said " Eri came to me figuring there was a reason I was that way then others did spilling what happened to them I got sick of hearing about what Hojo did so I told Eri a time and place and told every girl that came to me to go there..." InuYasha said...

"that was sweet..." Kagome said...

"I knew it was better for them than them just spilling to me..." InuYasha said.

"Souta you should have been asleep hours ago..." Kagome said looking at the clock.

"But InuYasha's here..." Souta said...

"Yes he is he's here to make sure something doesn't come and hurt us..." Kagome said

"Yeah you don't want big bad Sesshomaru coming here... or Kikyo If she shows I can stop her..." InuYasha said

"InuYasha what are you?" Souta said...

"I'm hanyou..."

"Kikyo's sent different?" Sango asked

"Yeah death leaves a smell..." InuYasha said...

"You can smell something weird on her?" Souta asked...

"Yes no it's not a rotting type smell it's just different..." InuYasha said... taking Souta out of the room

"Kagome can I borrow some clothes? Preferably something that isn't that revealing..." Sango asked

"Sure you can borrow these..." Kagome said pulling out some carpi's and a T-shirt

"Thanks" Sango said...

Mrs Higurashi Told him he could sleep in the spare bedroom...

"Thanks" He said as she showed him the way into the room...he took a look at the clock it was 1:57 am he laid down and relaxed but his mind was going a mile a minute...everyone's alive? Kikyo is off her rocker Sango and Miroku want to help... The jewel... the jewel is in Kagome's hands she will need my help soon...When will she be able to effectively use her powers...? How long will she need me...? I want her to need me... Does that mean I don't want her to develop her powers...Oh yeah the jewel came out of Kagome's body after it was fused into Kikyo's body? Kagome's defiantly Kikyo's reincarnation but then how could one soul be in two bodies? Does that mean Kagome's not complete as long as Kikyo can walk around?... what's Kikyo up to?... Kikyo would she try and attack Kagome because I like her... InuYasha thought and looked at the clock. It was 6:46 hum most girls would be up doing their makeup or hair by now... InuYasha put on his school uniform and headed upstairs and Souta yawned...

"Hey InuYasha... What's up?" Souta asked seeming awake now.

"Uh well not the girls I thought it was weird..." InuYasha said and knocked on the door...

"She would be waking up about now..." Souta said walking down the stairs towards the living room...

InuYasha opened the door to see Sango sleeping on a extra mat then noticed Kagome laying on her bed curled up in a ball like he has taken to sleeping like in the past century... Suddenly Kagome started to whimper... He put his hand on her cheek and her hand shot up... "InuYasha? But you left? What the! who are you? How did you do that? What do you want from me?" She said frightened... It was soft but he could tell in her dreams she was screaming automatically he took her into his arms she grabbed a hold of him whimpering "Thank you... Inu" She said waking up a little breathing hard...

"Hello InuYasha" Sango said...

"Sango how long have you been awake?" InuYasha asked...

"You think I could sleep threw that?" Sango asked "Oh and you might want to take care of that bloody nose.."

"InuYasha... What the heck?!!! What the he-eck are you doing holding me?!" She said alarmed and Inu dropped her on her bed leaving the room saying nothing

"You where having a nightmare whimpering..." Sango said pulling on the clothes Kagome lent her... "One of the things he can't stand is crying and whimpering... he'd do anything to avoid making people cry and whatever it takes to comfort someone who needs it...

"Oh... " Kagome said standing up and looking at the clock...

"What the? How come my alarm clock didn't go off?" Kagome asked changing and putting her hair in a messy pony tail not bothering to put it up right and heading downstairs InuYasha saw her and looked away...

"I'm sorry" she said as she passed getting breakfast and her lunch She set off for school Sango and Sango and InuYasha caught up to her...

"So... Um... This morning... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." InuYasha said blushing...

"It's Fine I knew I had a nightmare I just didn't know you could tell I was...So no harm done" Kagome said when Eri saw them

"Inu your finally back... Uh who is this?" She asked...

"This is Sango... Sango this is Eri..." InuYasha said

"How do you know Sango? You better not have gone and forgot what you said...

"Sango Is an old friend...of his... She stayed over at my place last night..." Kagome said...

"The dead one?" Eri whispered knowing InuYasha could still hear him...

"Yeah..." He said...

"Inu... over here!" Shippo said and Miroku showed up at Sango's side...

"Hey babe... I missed you so much last night..." Miroku said stroking her ass...

"Henti-Sama" Sango said throwing him to the ground...

"Wow... Interesting couple..." Eri said...

"It's been interesting He's supposed to be a damn monk but he's always been like that and not just to her but he limits himself anymore..." InuYasha said "I'm glad he does or I might just have to kill him..."

"Yeah I know it..." Miroku said laughing Shippo had told him what was going on...

"What did Shippo say?" InuYasha asked knowing that Shippo said something then suddenly... "Hold that thought and go inside..."

"My dear Why oh Why did You leave me there last night I put so much effort in making my way to see you but You won't even make sure I get somewhere safe for the night?" Kikyo said grabbing him in front of most of the school population... Who was staring...

"You know I missed you..." Kikyo said holding him

"Do I care?" InuYasha asked Slipping out of her grasp "You've been away too long to make crap up..."

"Man that looks like Kagome..." Said someone

"What the hell is wrong with you I know you would have done anything for me just a few weeks ago... Why the sudden change?" Kikyo said...

"Get the fu-reak away from me you've gone insane enough to try to try to kill one of my friends little brother... Not to mention trying to make me die with you..." InuYasha said...

"But Inu-koi

"Don't call me that!... You belong somewhere else... your getting as crazy as Naraku was...! Just leave me and my friends alone... Don't come back..." InuYasha said pulling back and away and stepping back farther...

"Bad as Naraku am I...? I I can't believe you said that to me..." Kikyo said getting pissed off and taking a bow and arrow from a passing girl in archery class...

"What the hell do you want, my heart? Even if you kill me now you can't have it _ever_" InuYasha said as Kikyo released the arrow at him...

"Missed me.." InuYasha said knocking the bow back out of her hands

"Impossible I can't miss...I'm a Master Archer..." Kikyo said in denial...

"Possible and you just did...you let the emotions get the better of you just like when you confronted Tsubaki..." InuYasha said calmly walking away...

"Kik I'm not gonna be so nice should I notice you trying to screw crap up around here especially when it comes to InuYasha..." Sango said pushing her out of the grounds

"InuYasha... I hope you get better luck in life soon. You've had to deal with too much crap and now this with her as soon as you get crap going ok over here... I'll see Ya later" Miroku said fallowing Sango

"Oh people want to kill you other than the principal..." Hojo said walking up...

"Get away from me fucker You know I can't get how you can be so much of an _asshole _as to_ verbally abuse_ _girls_ not to _mention the other crap you pull_!" InuYasha said walking away as...

Eri went into Hojo's face and said..."Yes, _he knows_ almost every crap you've pulled...Oh and making people _think_ he's _gay _That's_ low_ jackass! That was his Ex-girlfriend."

"Eri _shut it_ there's been enough talking today..." InuYasha said calling back as he walked into the school...

"InuYasha it's ok... you do need to be here and away from her..." Shippo said...

"Did I say I feel bad?" InuYasha said... "I'm just cooling off because Kikyo is being just like Naraku when he went mad..."

Later in third hour... after lunch...

PS: Hehe What happens in third Hour? Kagome and InuYasha have class together... What happens when the police brings someone/s in the class...

Sango: Sounds good...

Ps: I got suck about there...

Sango: Oh... that's right you have issues with writing the most dramatic parts... not only that but you can't write fighting scenes either

Ps: Why is everyone not updating?!!!!!!I need something new to read...


End file.
